Trees in the Forest
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: #12 - Spider in the Water - He could feel the water rushing around his legs. He could hear his mentor's voice in his head.  He could remember the feel of water closing over his head as a kit. Taking a deep breath, he flung himself forward into the water. His paws churned, and he felt himself being lifted up. A grin split his face. He was swimming!
1. Table of Contents

**Trees in the Forest or just simply Trees will be my one-shot collection. Though the category is of Misc. books and TV shows, one-shots based off of cartoons, movies, games, and whatnot will be included as well.**

* * *

 **Fandoms Included : **Warriors (book series)

* * *

 **1** **-** **Scarred** \- _WARRIORS_ \- They only brought me pain and unnaturalness. So I left them. I left to search for the birth place of my father. My pelt may be impenetrable, but my heart certainly is not. I want their acceptance. And I will do my best to earn it.

 **2** **-** **Loud Mist** \- _WARRIORS_ \- Even now, when the cats of RiverClan look upon her with suspicion, Loudbelly still sees the beautiful, warm-hearted she-cat he loves with all his heart.

 **3** **-** **Monsters** \- _WARRIORS_ \- Mapledusk has three kits: Hollyclaw, Duskfang, and Beetletail. She loves them with all her heart, but it won't be long until she realizes her precious kits are worse than horrible. They're monsters.

 **4** **-** **A Washed Away Stone** \- _WARRIORS_ \- "I take orders from you." Stonefur turned to his leader, spitting contemptuously at Tigerstar. "What do you want me to do?" She hesitated. "Do as Tigerstar tells you." He stared at her in amazement. Was she really so willing to kill off two potential warriors just because of their parents? He looked at Stormpaw and Featherpaw and let out a low growl. "You'll have to kill me first, Tigerstar!"

 **5** **-** **Find a Heart** \- _WARRIORS_ \- "They say you are the best warrior of the Clans. They say you are brilliant, perfect. They say that there is no cat in the Clans like you. But there is one thing you are missing. And until you find it, I will never be with you. Never, Wolfheart." And with that, my world shattered. How could I find something that I was never destined to have?

 **6** **-** **Lionscar's Rage** \- _WARRIORS_ \- Lionscar hates his kits. No cat understands why. He just does. He hates them with every cell in his body. He hates them like no cat has ever hated another. And he will make them pay.

 **7** **-** **Tale of a Forbidden Love** \- _WARRIORS_ \- I loved her. I loved her with all of my heart. Then, one day, I realized I loved her more than my Clan. One night, StarClan decided to punish me. One night, I came back from a visit. Nothing but ashes remained. As if that wasn't enough, they took her from me too. They broke me. Now I'm lost, with just my little kit left.

 **8** **-** **Brokenstar Reborn** \- _WARRIORS_ \- Brokenstar, former leader of ShadowClan, killer of kits, has been given a second chance. He has been given a chance to redeem himself. But will reborn Brokenkit forge a new path or get sucked back into his old ways?

 **9** **-** **Stars** \- _WARRIORS_ \- Stars... they mean so many things. To some, they are meaningless, just another irrelevant object in the world. For others, they are the basis of beauty. He just sees the spirits of his lost family and friends and the forgotten souls of those who walked the world long, long ago.

 **10 -** **Fall of the Clans** \- _WARRIORS_ \- Many cats are wronged throughout their lifetime. Runningpaw of RiverClan was one of them. Taking on the name Runner, he finds a new leader in Twolegplace and joins him in his conquest of the Clans.

 **11 -** **Castout** \- _WARRIORS_ \- It's time for Sproutkit to die. He's had six miserable moons of being inferior. Weak, cowardly, trouble-makers, PineClan has no room for cats like these. This time, there's no secret salvation waiting for Sproutkit, no rescue coming. Nothing awaits him but death.

 **12 -** **Spider in the Water** \- _WARRIORS_ \- He could feel the water rushing around his legs. He could hear his mentor's voice in his head. He could remember the feel of water closing over his head as a kit. Taking a deep breath, he flung himself forward into the water. His paws churned, and he felt himself being lifted up. A grin split his face. He was swimming!


	2. Scarred

**TITLE:** Scarred

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** They only brought me pain and unnaturalness. So I left them. I left to search for the birth place of my father. My pelt may be impenetrable, but my heart certainly is not. I want their acceptance. And I will do my best to earn it.

 **WORD COUNT:** 3,767

* * *

 **WARNING:** This story includes experimentation on animals.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT CHARACTERS: THICKET—** scarred white tom with a broad body, slashed ears, and one pale green eye.

* * *

My screams echo around the room.

My blood is on fire. I twitch, then arch my back in agony, my legs spasming. My jaws gape in an endless wail. The stretching strains my scars, old and new, and then those are burning too.

I feel like I am dying. I wish I was. But this torture was just one of the many sessions I had to live through.

* * *

When they sliced deep into my belly, injecting a liquid that seemed to writhe and squirm within me, I was unwell for a week. They thought I was dead. They almost brought in a replacement.

* * *

When they injected something near my eye, it spread a burning, numb feeling through my whole face. My right eye did not take kindly to this intruder, and constantly pained me since. The only way to cure me was to remove it.

* * *

After long, long years, they released me. My pelt had evolved from their fluids, making it hard, impenetrable. Their needles shattered when they tried to sedate me. Their knives bent and broke when they tried to kill me. I was un-killable. Nothing could pierce my hide.

* * *

I was adopted by a family. But that life was not for me. They had instilled within me a great fear of humans. My fear was not so easily turned aside. I escaped. And I searched for the things my father, the only cat who had been there for me in captivity, had spoken of, before they put him to sleep—permanently. He had spoken of _Clans_.

* * *

My father was named Rainfoot. A Clan name, he told me. He called me something else, Thicketheart, a warrior name, for fighting through the pain so bravely. I did not care. Until I find the Clans, my name is Thicket.

* * *

I searched far and wide for these Clans my father spoke of. I asked countless cats, though countless more shied away from my scarred, one-eyed face. I do not blame them; personally, I would too, but it stung. I blame them, the humans.

* * *

And now, I stand here. Pine trees loom before me. I had met the Tribe of Rushing Water. They had offered me hospitality for a night or too before I moved on. They showed me where to go to find the Clans. And now, I have found them. The ones in this pine forest is called ShadowClan, I know. The cats who live in the oak forest is known as ThunderClan. WindClan cats chase rabbits on the broad moor, and RiverClan warriors dive for fish among the waters of the rivers and lake.

I know who I will join. Rainfoot used to be of ThunderClan. I will join this ThunderClan, and pray that they accept me.

* * *

Emberstar gazes at me coldly, his pale green eyes searching mine. I know Rainfoot has an uncanny resemblance to me, besides for his fur color, and this Emberstar, leader of ThunderClan, bears the same traits as my father. His green eyes are exactly the same shade as mine, and thus, Rainfoot's. His body is large and bulky, much like mine.

"Why do you wish to join, Thicket?" Emberstar asks harshly.

I twitch my tail. Can he not see that we are kin? I suppose to these ThunderClan cats, it is just a coincidence. I will show them that it is not. Before I can speak, though...

"What use do ThunderClan have of a one-eyed cat with a pelt white as snow?" a warrior yowls.

"And who has clearly lost more than his share of fights?" another calls.

"What right have you to scorn how I am born?" I ask sharply, turning to settle my one eye on the pale tom. "Do ThunderClan mothers throw out kits with white fur? Do they murder those who are born with disabilities?"

The Clan gasps, and the tom springs forward, fur fluffing up in fury. "Now, you listen here, you—"

I speak over him. "Have you never lost a fight? Believe me, if you try to battle me, I will win. I guarantee it. Emberstar," I add, turning to the ginger leader. "I may look weak and useless, maybe even scary with this scar, but I assure you: ThunderClan will only get stronger with my loyalty."

"But why, Thicket?" Emberstar persists. "Why do you want to join so bad?"

I look straight into his eye with mine. "Have you not guessed yet, Emberstar? My father is your brother. My father is Rainfoot."

* * *

Their yowls of shock had rang around the camp. It's a half-moon later now, and I am learning the greater details of hunting. My new name is Thicketpaw. While my heart may not love the forest as these ThunderClan cats, my new Clanmates, do, I will do all that I can to help my new Clan.

* * *

"We have three new apprentices!" Emberstar announces. "Tigerpaw, Thistlepaw, and Thicketpaw." I glance to either side, tail flicking, and watch as my fellow apprentices, Tigerpaw and Thistlepaw, simultaneously duck their heads in embarrassment and puff out their chests in pride. It's rather amusing watching them sit there with low heads, but thrust-out chests. As the other Clan cats strain to catch sight of us, they blink in shock as they spot my scarred white face.

"Emberstar," a wiry, pale gray she-cat meows, a hint of a growl in her hoarse voice. I remember Whistlepelt telling me that is Fernstar, leader of WindClan. Fernstar steps to my leader's side. "Who is that white tom, with all the scars and one eye?"

Emberstar looks down at me, his pale eyes burning from the contempt laced through her words. "That is Thicketpaw, Fernstar," he mews tightly. "A new apprentice, as I said."

"Do you send your apprentices into battle so young that they have time to gain those scars, Emberstar? Is your training so harsh that apprentices are expected to push through pain and wounds?" a dark tabby sneers. A low growl rumbles in my throat at Stormstar's condescending tone. Emberstar spins to face him.

Emberstar starts to reply, but before he can, I stand up. The ThunderClan leader glances back down at me.

"Do you not have the courage to face me, Stormstar, Fernstar?" I ask the ShadowClan and WindClan leaders calmly. "If you wish to insult me, do it to my face, down here. Not up there, where you sit and act like your all high and mighty and better than the rest of the Clans."

"Sit down, Thicketpaw," Emberstar orders.

"No," the RiverClan leader meows. She looks at me with interest. I stare back, my one eye unwavering. "I'd like to see how this goes."

"Are you scared that we'll beat him, Emberstar?" Stormstar snarls mockingly.

"He's just an apprentice," Fernstar spits. "We're leaders! He wouldn't stand a chance! I think he's scared!"

"To my face," I repeat loudly. By this point, the whole clearing is silent. Tigerpaw reaches up and tries to drag me down, but I resist him, my eye never leaving Fernstar and Stormstar. Foxstar, RiverClan's leader watches me.

Fernstar climbs down, her fur bristling. Stormstar leaps down after her, unsheathed claws gleaming. "Arrogant little rogue!" he hisses.

"We'll teach you a lesson," Fernstar adds, lashing her tail.

The Clan cats draw back into a circle for the three of us. Emberstar watches from his branch, knowing he can do nothing to stop this fight. With a final look at me, my friend Thistlepaw steps back into the band of cats.

The leaders size me up. I stare back, unflinching, as they sneer at me and my Clan, and mock me. Anger will not get the better of me.

I lift my chin. I know I cannot lose this fight. It's not a matter of question. It's simply impossible for me to lose. When my enemy's claws scrape harmlessly against my pelt, I can do anything in retaliation, and they can't stop me, for I am invulnerable. Even two against one, where the two outnumber me and I know my opponents have refined and perfected their fighting techniques and skills, they cannot hope for victory.

I pad forward until I'm nearly nose-to-nose with Fernstar. The pale gray WindClan leader takes an involuntary step back at seeing my scarred, one-eyed face so close to her all of the sudden, and stops. I can see her anger at herself, for stepping away. As if to prove that she wasn't scared by me, she took two steps closer, until we were nose-to-nose. My ripped nose brushes the tip of her delicate pink one.

"You don't stand a chance, rogue," Fernstar taunts.

"You underestimate me," I answer. "I am not some dirty street cat, who wandered into Clan territory. I knew what I was getting in to, what I would have to know, and I learned what I could. My brief time in ThunderClan so far as taught me much."

"Clearly, not enough," Fernstar sneers. "A true warrior doesn't forget something, like say..." She refuses to go on.

It doesn't matter, because at that point I've spun away, ducking to the side. Stormstar lands clumsily, spinning to face me. I had not forgotten about the ShadowClan leader, not at all.

The two cats lunge as one for me. I stumble back, rearing up and countering their blows with my forepaws and tail. Stormstar gasps when he first strikes my tail.

"Jeez!" he grunts. "Is your tail made of stone or what?"

I do not answer, only twist away from a blow that Fernstar aims at my single eye. I let out a single hiss. They're aiming for my eye? What honor is there in that?

Time to finish this. I dart forward, knocking Stormstar's paw out of the way and roll him over, ignoring the desperate slashing attacks on my ears he makes. They bend and pull, and do not give or tear. Fernstar tries to rake her claws down my back, but her claws bounce off my pelt.

Leaning down, I lock my jaws around Stormstar's throat, my razor-sharp fangs just skimming the very outer layer of his skin. He freezes, and Fernstar launches herself at me.

"Enough!" Emberstar roars, as Foxstar jumps down to barge between us. She curls her claws around my shoulder, recognizing that they would do nothing to my skin, and yanks me back. I could resist if I had wanted too, but I did not care. This was a battle to show my strength, and I performed it excellently.

Stormstar climbs to his paws slowly. If his glare could carry the power of his burning fury, it would have burned stone.

"Rogue!" he spits. "I'm not done with you yet! We'll be coming for you! ShadowClan, we're leaving!"

Fernstar shoots one last look of pure hatred at me, and leads RiverClan off the island after ShadowClan. Emberstar is suddenly at my side, sighing and shaking his head. He says nothing about it, only gathers ThunderClan around him and takes us back to our territory. I expect I will hear about this tomorrow.

* * *

The sheet of rain batters my pelt, drenching it with cold, heavy water. The tree makes a popping noise, its roots lashing at the air. Slowly, the rain hammering down on it, it falls.

My Clanmates are all evacuated except me, and three other cats. My friend Twilightpaw, a kit named Redkit, and an aging warrior called Deertail. I squint my eyes, staring through the thick rain, and slosh through the rapidly rising water, twigs and leaves and sticks swirling past my paws. I scowl and lash my tail. _Where are they?_

The scream of the wind briefly distracts me. I look up and see the trunk toppling into the clearing. With a startled screech, I bolt out of camp, slithering to a stop beside my Clanmates, my paws scrabbling for a hold in the slippery leaf-dappled ground. My claw catches a stray root, helping me come to a stop. Even so, I nearly sprawl across the wet ground, just barely managing to keep my footing.

"Are you okay, Thicketpaw?" asks Palefire, his tabby pelt dark and wet and flat against his soaked skin.

Thistlepaw presses against me, helping me stay upright and on my paws. The deputy Spikebush hurries toward us, his namesake fur just as flat as every other pelt.

"Did you see then?" he asks worriedly. I can understand why he looks so anxious. His son is Twilightpaw.

I shake my head tiredly, plodding off to flop down in the sparse cover the trees can offer us. Even with a thick canopy of leaves overhead, water still drips down onto my cold, wet fur, and the ground is damp.

A hear a great thud in the camp. Cats dart forward to look, but Spikebush shoots in front of them and pushes my Clanmates back.

"Not yet," Emberstar rumbles. He swings his head around to look at his cats in the eye. After the storm."

Reluctantly, the cats subside. I do not move. There is no point in pacing and waiting, in telling the sky to clear or asking StarClan to scatter the clouds. Pacing simply depletes whatever energy a cat might have left after a night like this. The sky does not heed the wishes or commands of cats like us, and even StarClan cannot always influence the weather.

All that we can possibly do is wait.

After a long, bitterly cold night, even with cats curled up around me, the sun rises, and we can see how much damage was dealt to our home. The cats around me gasp, but I take it in as part of the life of a Clan cat. Cleaning up the clearing will be hard work, but being a warrior is not all mice and moonlight. I turn my attention away from my Clanmates and focus on the mess in the camp.

A large oak trunk sits in the clearing, his branches cluttering the space, bending against the stone walls. The roots hover, like giant tails that are stiff and still. Once in a while, it shifts with a groaning noise, and a cat jumps.

Emberstar sighs, as he gazes over my shoulder at the ruined camp. I stiffen before he says anything. I hear a weak, plaintive whimper, coming from the midst of the branches. I stretch my neck forward, but I see nothing.

"A cat is alive," I tell my leader.

Emberstar's eyes fill with shock, but his voice carries none of it as he turns to Spikebush and snaps, "Get cats together to clear away those branches. There's a cat still alive in there!"

Instantly, Spikebush snaps off orders. "Stormpelt, Pikesplash, Timberfall, each of you gather three or four cats. Stormpelt, you and your patrol, clear the outermost branches away, and put them outside the camp. Pikesplash, your patrol will make props for the trunk to hold it up, and Timberfall, you and your patrol will search for the cats."

I step forward to stand in front of Timberfall. "I am coming with you."

He shrugs and gathers Hailclaw and Shellshine with him, leading the cats to the broad trunk. We wait while Stormpelt and Pikesplash work. I stand rock-steady, while my patrol fidgets around me, anxious.

When Stormpelt's patrol has moved the worst of the branches out of the way, and Pikesplash's patrol has added supports to the tree, my patrol moves in. My ears prick, and I turn to where the branches were woven together. Through the thick wood, I spot a flash of black-and-white fur.

"Over here!" I call to Timberfall. The brown tom clambers over to me. I angle my ears toward the cat in there.

"Help," the cat calls, and I recognize Twilightpaw's voice.

I bound over, my patrol following. Shoving aside branches, I see that Twilightpaw's hind leg is caught under the branch. He shrieks in pain as Hailclaw grabs his scruff and tries to pull him out.

I shoulders the gray tom aside. My patrol stands there for a moment, unsure.

"The only way to get Twilightpaw out is to move the tree," I growl.

"But how?" Shellshine asks helplessly.

In response, I trot over to the branch, where a fork in it makes a perfect place to place my back in it. Taking a deep breath, I act.

I arch my back against the trunk, heaving upwards with all my strength. My Clanmates stare as it slowly shifts upward. I gasp for breath. "Get him out!"

They grab Twilightpaw as soon as he is free. I strain, forcing the trunk higher. My pelt may be impenetrable, but my muscles are that of a normal cat. I cannot hold this for long. If they do not hurry, my legs will collapse beneath me, and the tree will fall on my fellow Clanmates, crushing them. I have to hold on for a few more seconds. Failure is not an option for me. Failure means the death of four cats.

As they drag Twilightpaw out of the way, I let the pressure on my back ease. I dart out from under it, and the tree falls with a resounding crash. My vision swims with black spots, and I have to sit down for a moment, panting. Timberfall presses his shoulder against mine, helping me stand up.

"We need to get back in there," I mew. "Redkit and Deertail are still in there."

"Stormpelt's patrol found Redkit," Hailclaw tells me. "He's fine."

"What about Deertail?" I ask.

Hailclaw shrugs, eyes full of worry. "We're going back in as soon as you're ready."

I push Timberfall away and stagger to my paws. "I'm ready now," I insist. I almost prove myself wrong, dizziness making me almost fall down.

I half-expect Timberfall to tell me to rest, but instead he nods and leads the way back in. I prick my ears, half-leaning on the trunk. I hear nothing. See nothing.

"Anything?" Shellshine murmurs.

I shake my head tiredly. Pushing off the tree, I stand up straight, gazing around. "Maybe in another part?" I suggest. "Wasn't Deertail near the warriors den?"

"Probably," Timberfall mews. He pulls his patrol out and begins searching another section.

"I found him," Hailclaw calls darkly. I spin and run towards him, but Timberfall beats me. He is there in a flash, looking down at the brown warrior.

"He's dead."

* * *

Four moons have passed since we found Deertail's body under the tree. I have proven my loyalty day after day since then, in every piece of fresh-kill, every clawmark on ThunderClan's enemies, every patrol. They call me one of them, yet I have not truly committed myself to my Clan, my wonderful Clan. Soon, though, I will be. When I become a warrior, when I swear the oath I've heard sworn so many times before, then I will have given myself over completely to ThunderClan. When every hair on my pelt, every beat of my heart, every breath, belongs to ThunderClan. And that is when I will truly become a ThunderClan cat.

* * *

"Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Emberstar sits atop Highledge, his pale green eyes glowing in the dying sun, as the stars begin to emerge and the moon casts its silver light down upon ThunderClan.

"I do."

Emberstar runs down the tumble of rocks lightly to stand before the young tom. "Then by the power of the stars, I give you your warrior name." Emberstar glances over his Clan, his eyes resting a moment on me before sweeping on. "Tigerpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Tigerfire, in honor of your limitless energy and burning courage."

Tigerfire's eyes shine as he licks Emberstar's shoulder. He steps back, giving way to his brother, and Thistlepaw moves to tower over his leader. The pale gray-and-white tom has grown much in the last six moons. When he first became an apprentice, his ear-tips barely reached Emberstar's shoulder. Now the top of his neck is as high as the top of Emberstar's head.

"Thistlepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thistlepaw dips his head. "I do." Though his voice is serious-sounding, behind the facade of calm and steady I hear enough excitement and energy to scorch the whole forest.

Emberstar raises his muzzle to gaze at the stars briefly. The Clan follows suit, watching their, our, starry ancestors. "Then by the power of the stars, I give you your warrior name. Thistlepaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Thistlestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and perseverance."

Thistlestorm licks Emberstar's shoulder respectfully, then backs away. It is my turn now. I step forward in front of the whole Clan's eyes to receive my warrior name.

"Thicketpaw." Emberstar's eyes glow as he looks at me; I see pride shining within them. "You have gone so much in your life. Now here is your reward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

A multitude of emotions swirl inside me. This is what my life has been building up to, even if I didn't know it back then. Emberstar is right. This is my reward.

I straighten my shoulders proudly. "I do." I have sworn my oath. _I swear I will never violate it, not as long as I exist in this world._

"Then by the power of the stars, I give you your warrior name. Thicketpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Thicketspirit, in honor of your blazing spirit, and the hard path you had to take to get to this point."

"Tigerfire! Thistlestorm! Thicketspirit!" As the Clan yowls our new names to the sky, a feeling of belonging spreads through me, warming me from my tail-tip to my nose.

* * *

Though my life as a warrior was just beginning, my quest to belong is over. At last, I have found a home once more. This story is over.

My name is Thicketspirit, warrior of ThunderClan, and I am truly a Clan cat now.


	3. Loud Mist

**TITLE:** Loud Mist

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** Even now, when RiverClan look upon her with suspicion, Loudbelly still sees the beautiful, warm-hearted she-cat he loves with all his heart.

 **WORD COUNT:** 2,654

* * *

Loudbelly bent his head to touch his nose to Mistyfoot's ear, purring loudly. In fact, he was surprised the ground wasn't shaking, so loud and strong his purr was. He stroked her swollen belly with his tail-tip, and a tremor passed through her body.

Mistyfoot reached up and licked him on the cheek. He rasped his tongue over her ears, then pressed his muzzle against this wonderful she-cat's cheek.

"Our kits will be wonderful," Loudbelly whispered in her ear.

Mistyfoot twined her tail with her mate's. "They'll be strong, fast," she murmured. "The best warriors RiverClan have ever seen."

"That they will," Loudbelly agreed with a rumbling purr. He licked her briefly, opening his mouth to add more, when...

"Cut that out!" His brother, Reedtail, stood there with a disgusted look on his face. He wrinkled his nose. "RiverClan doesn't need to see you and your sappy expressions."

Sedgecreek nudged Reedtail. "You're just jealous of Loudbelly," she teased. "Ever since Greenflower rejected you."

Reedtail scowled and looked away. "I don't get what's so great about Frogleap," he muttered angrily.

Loudbelly shook his head, stepping toward his brother. "It just wasn't meant to be," he meowed softly.

Reedtail's head snapped around, and he glared at Loudbelly. "You and Sedgecreek are lucky! You've got Mistyfoot"—he motioned toward the blue-gray she-cat—"and Sedgecreek had Voleclaw."

"Had," Sedgecreek agreed, her mew suddenly quiet. "He's dead now. I don't have him anymore."

Loudbelly laid his tail on his sister's shoulder and looked at Reedtail. "You know, you are kinda old to get a new mate, but... Vixenpelt has had her eye on you for a while."

Reedtail snorted, lowering his head. Without another word, he turned and padded away. Sedgecreek glanced at Loudbelly, then followed the RiverClan tom. Mistyfoot padded up to her mate.

Grassclaw was dragging a carp from the pile as the two cats walked to the camp entrance. He nodded to them, then turned and called to Skyheart. Loudbelly playfully flicked his old friend over the ears with his tail.

The river was flowing serenely by, cold but calm. Loudbelly stared down at the water, seeing fish dart about. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he was hungry.

Beside him, Mistyfoot leaned over a little. Her paw flashed out and scooped out a sleek-looking trout. She killed it with a quick nip, and Loudbelly rested his muzzle on her head briefly.

"Nice catch," he purred.

Loudbelly caught another trout, then wrapped his tail around her. Mistyfoot leaned into him, and the dark brown tom looked up at Sunningrocks.

"Why don't we go lie in the sun for a bit?" he suggested. "We can give these to the cats already up there. I'm sure Whitefang and Graypool would appreciate this fish, and the others can enjoy it too.

"Sure." Mistyfoot jumped to her paws, picked up her fish, and leaped nimbly up onto the broad, sun-warmed rocks. Loudbelly followed, his won trout in his jaws. Up on Sunningrocks, the elder Whitefang lay there, his tail wrapped around Petaldust, his mate. The she-cat purred and stretched, her tail flicking lazily. Graypool dozed lightly. Whiteclaw paced at the ThunderClan border, while Stonefur sat unmoving, gazing into the dark shadowed forest. Vixenpelt was resting comfortably, her paws tucked under her, but her eyes fixed on the forest.

Loudbelly raised his tail in greeting as Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, raised his head and blinked at them. Silverstream, his only living daughter, rested beside him, her eyes closed. Loudbelly suspected she was asleep.

Stonefur turned and called a warm greeting when he saw Mistyfoot. The expectant queen purred back at her brother, then settled down. Loudbelly lay beside her, the sun warming his damp fur. He sighed contentedly.

 _I have everything I would ever want_ , he thought blissfully. _Plenty of prey, Sunningrocks, a strong Clan, and Mistyfoot. And soon, our kits._

* * *

"Get out!" Mudfur snapped at Loudbelly as he paced inside the nursery. He tried to barge forward as Mistyfoot let out another pain-filled shriek. His heart twisted with fear. _Oh, my love. If I could take your pain and experience it myself, I would._

Mallowtail, who was extremely close to kitting, stepped in front of Loudbelly, cutting him off from Mistyfoot. Morningtail, a young RiverClan queen who was expecting an almost equally young Squirrelfang's kits, moved to stand beside her denmate.

"Let me see!" Loudbelly demanded, trying to push past the two she-cats.

"Mudfur needs space," Morningtail meowed stubbornly.

"Let me through!"

Mallowtail shook her head. Growling in annoyance, Loudbelly tried to shove past them, his fury building when they refused to budge.

A touch on his shoulder made him spin. Sunfish stood there, her eyes glowing. She glanced past him. "Mistyfoot will be fine," she told him gently. "Queens have been giving birth since the beginning of time. It's the most natural thing in the world. But you're not helping Mudfur by blocking the nursery entrance. He needs space. It will make it easier for him to make it easier for Mistyfoot."

"Sunfish is right," Mudfur added from his spot by the gray queen. "I promise, I'll call you in when it's over."

"I'll be fine," Mistyfoot reassured him, her words turning into a long groan. Gasping, she added, "Mudfur has this.

Loudbelly shot a concerned look at her, glared briefly at the brown medicine cat, then reluctantly turned away and squeezed out of the nursery. Once outside, he instantly began to pace.

As more and more shrieks and cries split the night air, the RiverClan cats gathered in the clearing, unable to sleep, both because of the noise and out of worry for Mistyfoot. Loudbelly couldn't stop worrying about his wonderful mate. He knew many births had gone as smoothly as possible. But some others... like Willowbreeze's or Graypool's...

He shuddered. A cat pressed against him, and he smelled Sedgecreek.

"She'll be fine."

 _Hopefully_ , he added.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mudfur poked his head out of the nursery. Loudbelly immediately sprang to his paws from where he had been waited by Leopardfur.

"You have three sons and a daughter!" Mudfur announced, his voice laced with joy. Delight fizzed through Loudbelly's pelt. He nearly ran to the nursery to squeeze in.

"Congratulations, Loudbelly!" Grassclaw exclaimed as he passed.

"She's very tired," Mudfur warned him quietly. "So don't be too excited inside."

Inside, Mistyfoot was curled around her, their, four kits. He nuzzled her, his eyes resting on his newborn kits. Love swelled up within him, fierce and strong. "They're perfect," he murmured, pride in his voice.

"What should we name them?" Mistyfoot asked.

Loudbelly's eyes ran over his kits. Two of the toms were black, mewling as they scrabbled for milk. The last tom was dark gray, with even darker markings mottling his pelt. The lone she-cat stood out from her brothers. Her pelt was a pale creamy-brown, and her forepaws were snow-white.

"Perfect," he repeated softly. He touched the dark gray tom gently. "This one should be called Pikekit. Those markings look so much like a fish."

Mistyfoot licked Pikekit's head. "Pikekit," she echoed. Looking at her kits, she touched the she-cat. "Primrosekit."

Loudbelly purred in agreement. The little she-cat was almost the exact shade of primroses. Now only the two little black toms were left. One tom pelt's was ridged with little clumps of fur that rose above the rest. He touched that tom. "Perchkit. His fur looks so much like a perch."

Mistyfoot purred, nudging Perchkit closer to her belly to suckle. "I love it." She gazed down at their last kit, the only one unnamed now. "Look at his whiskers," she murmured. "They're so straight." She glanced up at him, her eyes shining with love. "Reedkit," she meowed.

Loudbelly bent his head to touch his nose to each one of his little bundles of joy. "Primrosekit, Perchkit, Reedkit, Pikekit. I love it! They're going to be the best things that ever happened in RiverClan."

* * *

Loudbelly sat with bowed head over the lifeless body of his son. Mistyfoot, now deputy of RiverClan, crouched beside him, nose pressed against Pikepaw's cold fur. Their other kits sat quietly, stunned.

"Why did you have to take him, StarClan?" Loudbelly murmured. "He was too young to join your ranks."

Pikepaw has been slowly starving for a while. All of RiverClan had been. The Twolegs had poisoned their river and killed their fish, and now there was barely any prey for them.

This was the second loss in their family. Perchkit had already been killed, catching Greencough that thankfully spread to only one other cat: Reedpaw, then Reedkit, who had recovered swiftly.

Leopardstar padded out of her den, her tail dragging in the dirt. She was skinny, her bones showing under her thin pelt. Loudbelly wrapped his tail around Primrosepaw, who looked gaunt, her pelt hanging off her pelt, her eyes dull. She leaned into her father, who noticed in despair that she barely weighed anything at all. Mistyfoot and Reedpaw sat side-by-side, their eyes shadowed.

"Let all cats gather to hear my words!" Leopardstar called.

Loudbelly looked up to see his Clanmates emerging from their dens to listen to their leader. He remained hunched by Pikepaw, and so did Mistyfoot. Reedpaw and Primrosepaw didn't move.

"The fish are poisoned or dead," Leopardstar meowed dully. "RiverClan is starving. We are joining ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan in search of a new home." She glanced toward the grief-stricken family huddled over Pikepaw. "We have had too many losses."

 _Indeed we have_ , Loudbelly thought sadly. _First Greenflower, then Skyheart, Clawpaw, Squirrelfang, Morningtail's kits, Mudfur, and now Pikepaw. At least Stormfur has returned, although I honestly wouldn't blame him if he never came back._

There were no protests. Every cat was too hungry and tired to speak up. Loudbelly spotted a gleam of annoyance in Blackclaw's eyes, and Frogleap was lashing his tail. Morningtail looked like protesting, but in the end she just shut her mouth.

As Leopardstar gathered cats together, the strong helping the weak, Loudbelly stood. Primrosepaw tottered unsteadily over to Reedpaw, who pressed his shoulder against her, supporting his weak sister.

Loudbelly beckoned to Mistyfoot, and moved into the shadows. Curiosity lighting her brilliant blue gaze, she followed, blinking at him.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

Loudbelly took a deep breath. "I'm going to stay behind."

She blinked, stunned. After a moment, she regained her voice, horror clear as day in her eyes. "What?"

"I'm staying behind." This time, Loudbelly felt more resolute. He flicked his tail, looking towards where Mudfur's limp body lay, a couple tail-lengths away from Pikepaw.

Mistyfoot took a step towards him, her voice fierce. "No! Loudbelly, you can't stay behind!" Her voice turned pleading. "Reedpaw and Primrosepaw need you. _I_ need you. And you have served RiverClan for so long. It's time for them to pay you back, once we reach our new home."

"If you reach a new home," Loudbelly meowed. He gazed past her, where his kits sat beside Pikepaw. His eyes shifted to Mudfur, where Mothwing, his former apprentice, sat with bent head. "I'm too old to take a journey such as this. And I'd like to give Mudfur and Pikepaw a proper send-off."

"We can do that now!"

"There's no time." Loudbelly looked into his loved one's eyes. They were full of pain. He rested his muzzle on her head. In return, she leaned into him, shuddering. "I'll miss you, Mistyfoot, my love."

"I'll miss you too," she whispered.

Loudbelly stroked her with his tail. "We'll meet in StarClan one day."

Before she could respond, Leopardstar called out, "Mistyfoot! We're leaving!" There was sympathy in her voice. Loudbelly had told her of her choice beforehand.

"Good-bye, Loudbelly," she mewed, her voice barely a whisper. The volume did nothing to hide the anguish in her voice, and in any case, Loudbelly could see it clear as day in her eyes. "I love you."

Turning, she ran back to her leader. Leopardstar murmured something in her ear, and she nodded. Mistyfoot padded to her kits, wrapping them around her.

After that, time blurred by. When it was over, he found himself sitting beside two ThunderClan elders: Frostfur and Speckletail, and Shadepelt, another RiverClan elder, watching the Clans trod upon their old territories for the last time.

The four Clans padded side-by-side, united into one by this terrible event. Mistyfoot stood beside Leopardstar, at the head of RiverClan. Reedpaw and Primrosepaw weaved around her, casting frequent questioning looks back at their father. Loudbelly's heart twisted at the sorrow in their eyes, but he didn't move from his spot by Mudfur.

Mistyfoot twisted around to look at him one last time. Ice-blue met dark amber, and in that moment, everything that they wanted to say they saw in each other's eyes.

 _"I love you,"_ he mouthed.

She turned away, and Loudbelly squeezed his eyes shut. This was his choice. His alone. When he opened them, he saw her clearly amidst the crowd.

That was the last time he ever saw her.

As the Clans disappeared into the distance, Loudbelly could still see her beautiful blue eyes, every sleek curve of her blue-gray pelt. He could see Reedpaw's dark gray eyes watching him, his black pelt moving gracefully through the water. He could see Primrosepaw's pale pelt swimming among the reeds. He could see Perchkit, mewling and kneading his mother's stomach for milk. He could see Pikepaw, head high as he was named an apprentice of RiverClan.

Then Reedtail, Sedgecreek, his father Timberfur, and his mother Ottersplash appeared in his mind's eye. Their eyes were bright, their pelts sleek and lustrous. Finally, Loudbelly thought of Oakheart, the cat who mentored him, taught him everything he knew. Oakheart, the father of Mistyfoot.

 _Mistyfoot. I love you._

* * *

His belly was empty, but it had long ago given up on complaining. He curled tighter, in an attempt to escape the pain. He had no strength to get up and look for food.

It had been a few moons since the Clans had left... and Loudbelly had to say good-bye to Mistyfoot. They could hunt, but it was hard with the Twolegs. Loudbelly couldn't remember the last time his belly was full. Since the Teolegs arrived, probably.

Shadepelt had already died from starvation, a couple of nights ago. Speckletail was out hunting, while Frostfur rested.

 _We may be dying, but at least we gave Mudfur and Pikepaw a good send-off. I hope they're happy in StarClan. I hope the Clans found their new home._

The world was going dark. He was just so tired. Frostfur crouched beside him, her eyes and fur dull, but still on her paws. She massaged his side weakly.

"Come on, Loudbelly," she pleaded. "Stay with me. Speckletail will be back soon with some prey."

Loudbelly registered these words dully, as if from a long distance. _It doesn't matter_ , he thought. _I'm already dead._

As if to prove his words, his eyelids slipped down further. The blackness closed in on his vision. His limbs were so weak, and he couldn't muster the strength to even say something to Frostfur.

 _You've been so friendly, Frostfur,_ Loudbelly thought. _So nice. You don't deserve this starving. I hope that when you die, you find peace in StarClan._

As life left his thin, weak body, his last thought was of Mistyfoot.


	4. Monsters

**TITLE:** Monsters

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** Mapledusk has three kits: Hollyclaw, Duskfang, and Beetletail. She loves them with all her heart, but it won't be long until she realizes her precious sons and daughter are worse than horrible. They're monsters.

 **WORD COUNT** **:** 1,550

* * *

 **IMPORTANT CHARACTERS** **: DUSKFANG—** orange-and-white tom

 **BEETLETAIL—** light brown tom

 **HOLLYCLAW—** pale brown she-cat

 **MAPLEDUSK—** pale brown she-cat with green eyes, mate of Stormapple

 **STORMAPPLE—** thick-furred orange-and-white tom with pale golden eyes, mate of Mapledusk

* * *

Hollypaw pounced on Beetlepaw, who reared up and swiped at her, a hint of his claws gleaming in the midday sun. Mapledusk watched her kits proudly from where she lay with Stormapple. The orange-and-white tom, whom her last kit, Duskpaw, had taken after, snored softly, his flanks rising and falling in a slow, even, soothing pattern.

Mapledusk tucked her paws under her, then narrowed her eyes in concern as she saw Duskpaw launch himself at his brother, fangs bared, flashing briefly in the light. Beetlepaw spun and raked his claws down Duskpaw's shoulder. Duskpaw drew back, snarling, and swiped at Beetlepaw, his sharp claws slicing through the tom's pale fur.

Springing up with a cry of shock, Mapledusk raced to her kits, shouldering between the two brothers. Hollypaw sat back, watching with a cocked head and curious gleam in her green eyes. Beetlepaw and Duskpaw stepped back, surprise flashing in their gazes.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, fear running through her. "No unsheathed claws during training, and most certainly not in camp!"

Beetlepaw blinked at her. "It's okay!" he mewed, his voice bright. "The pain will help me react faster next time!"

Mapledusk swallowed. What was with her kits? They were so... violent. She started when Stormapple spoke. She hadn't even noticed her mate getting up and padding to her side.

"In ThunderClan, we train with sheathed claws," he growled sharply. He lashed his tail. "No exceptions. We're not ShadowClan. We don't need to injure our Clanmates during battle training."

Duskpaw ducked his head, though a light of rebellion still glimmered. "Yes, Stormapple," he muttered. His claws flashed briefly into view, as he slid them out and sank them into the ground.

"Yes, Stormapple," Hollypaw and Beetlepaw repeated reluctantly.

Mapledusk rested her muzzle briefly on each of her kits' heads. "Remember, I love you," she purred, and Stormapple voiced his agreement.

"I am your father," he added, "and I will never stop loving you."

Duskpaw ducked his head away, looking embarrassed. Hollypaw and Beetlepaw fidgeted, then quickly darted away, before they could get into the deeper parts. Duskpaw glanced at his parents, then ran after them.

* * *

"Duskfang! Hollyclaw! Beetletail!"

Mapledusk felt a surge of pride as she watched her three kits stand tall. In Beetletail, she saw a fierce bravery, that matched his father's. Hollyclaw's hunting skills were rivaled by none. And Duskfang... his orange-and-white pelt matched Stormapple's fur exactly.

 _Stormapple_. Mapledusk pushed away a pang of grief. Two moons ago, her dear mate had run after a squirrel during leaf-bare... onto a Thunderpath. He never saw it coming.

Mapledusk swallowed, feeling tears sting her eyes. Whether they were of joy or grief, she didn't know, but it didn't matter. Her lovely kits were warriors now!

But then doubt struck her. _Were they lovely?_ Mapledusk tried to push away the thought, but images kept popping up into her mind. Images of Hollyclaw standing over a beaten WindClan warrior, her eyes gleaming with triumph. Her claws slashing down on the unfortunate warrior's throat.

Images of Beetletail with the stench of fox clinging heavy to his pale pelt. The body of a fellow apprentice, Redpaw, being dragged along behind him. The clawmarks that marred Redpaw's pale neck. Clawmarks that looked and smelled suspiciously of Beetletail.

Images of Duskfang with his insistence on unsheathed claws during training. His ruthless advice, his relentless attacks, merciless to enemies. Mapledusk shuddered.

 _Stormapple_ , she murmured silently. _Please watch over our kits. They need you, and your guidance._

Stormapple's scent wreathed around her for a moment, then faded away. Mapledusk looked at her kits, watching the gleam in their eyes, the glint of claws as they churned the earth in delight.

She padded up to them, purring, pushing away her doubts. They were nothing, insignificant compared to their moment in the sun. They were her kits, and she would love them forever.

* * *

Duskfang padded through the dark, slimy forest, growling in annoyance at the mud that sucked at his paws. Beetletail and Hollyclaw walked by his side, their eyes narrowed.

"Spiderwing, Beepelt, and Shadecreek said to meet us at the river bend," Beetletail reminded them, hissing softly as he almost tripped over a root, half-hidden in the darkness and mud.

"This place stinks," growled Hollyclaw. "Literally. I'm glad the land by the bend is more solid and not this half-marsh."

Duskfang snorted. "Yeah," he muttered. "More solid."

"Well, it doesn't try to keep our paws rooted to the ground," Hollyclaw meowed. She nudged him. "Think we're practicing our water fighting today?"

"I hope not," Beetletail grumbled. He lashed his tail. "We're ThunderClan cats, not RiverClan! ThunderClan warriors don't need to know how to fight in water!"

"But you're so good at it, Beetletail!" Duskfang teased. "You can even beat Spiderwing, and he used to be of RiverClan!"

"Yeah," Hollyclaw added, joining in with a purr. "You're practically like a RiverClan cat yourself, you're so good!"

Beetletail spun on his sister, fangs bared. Hollyclaw gazed at him, unafraid. "Come on," she prodded. "Come get me!"

With a yowl, Beetletail launched himself at his sister. Duskfang scowled in annoyance as his siblings tussled on the ground, claws flashing and teeth locking themselves onto fur and skin. Teasing and exchanging words was one thing. They could walk while they did that. Fighting was something else. His pelt prickled. He knew from experience that if he was late, Beepelt would be unforgiving. Back then, his Dark Forest mentor had been a little easier on him with navigating, since he didn't know the way around well. Now, it was a different story, and Spiderwing and Shadecreek would likely punish Hollyclaw and Beetletail harshly.

Stalking forward, Duskfang sank his teeth into Beetletail's scruff, his claws sinking into his brother's shoulders. He yanked the pale brown tom away from Hollyclaw, and dumped him on the ground, hissing furiously.

"Do you want to be late?" he snapped, pacing around him.

Hollyclaw shook out her fur, rolling her eyes. Blood dripped from a scratch on her shoulder, and she gave it a quick lick. "Alright, alright," she mewed. "We're coming. Keep your fur on, Duskfang."

"Yeah, Duskfang," Beetletail put in. He winced as he rolled his shoulders. "Were you trying to cause me permanent muscle damage?" he complained.

"Shut up and follow me," growled Duskfang. "You know that when Beepelt says a certain time, he really means way before it."

Hollyclaw sighed, but she and Beetletail followed Duskfang obediently. Finding the murky river, he waded across, shook out each paw, then started padding down the river.

The three Dark Forest warriors were waiting impatiently. Their cold eyes met the living warriors's gazes angrily.

"What took so long?" Shadecreek hissed.

None of them answered, which was apparantly fine by the dark-furred she-cat. Beepelt led Duskfang away from the others with a flick of his ears.

Beepelt lunged at his apprentice. Instantly, Duskfang danced away from his snapping fangs, light as a feather on his paws.

They fought for another few minute, before it ended as it always did: Beepelt with his claws pressed against Duskfang's throat. _I came close, though_ , he consoled himself.

"Better," growled Beepelt approvingly.

"What was that last move?" he asked Beepelt eagerly. "The leap-and-slash one?

They spent the rest of their lesson reviewing how to do the killing move, practicing it on each other, stopping just short of fatal injury. They may be Dark Forest trainees, but they were also siblings, and would never kill each other.

Spiderwing nodded. "You are almost ready to take over ThunderClan." Duskfang brightened. "When you have finished mentoring Flightpaw, Duskfang, we will send a sign to Shadewing." He bared his teeth. "We will destroy ThunderClan!"

The six cats cheered, then parted ways. The living warriors padded off to curl up and return to their nest.

None of them ever noticed the pale brown shape that shadowed them, nor the green eyes that watched with horror.

* * *

"Duskfang!" Hollyclaw and Beetletail burst into the clearing where her brother and Mapledusk sat. "Birchstar is trapped in a fox trap!"

Mapledusk shot to her paws. "What?"

Duskfang jumped up as well, shooting his siblings a look. "I'll be right there." He bared his teeth. His brother and sister left.

"Wait!" Mapledusk stepped in front of Duskfang, eyes narrowed. "You're not going to help him," she challenged.

His eyes narrowed as well, his fur spiking. "Birchstar is weak," he spat. "I will lead ThunderClan into greatness! All the other Clans will know to fear us!"

"But..."

Duskfang shot her a venomous look. "You're my mother," he growled. "I don't want to hurt you. But I swear, if you get in our way, I won't hold back."

"Duskfang!"

"Stay out of our way!" snarled Duskfang, and he leaped away into the forest.

As Mapledusk chased after him, she thought of him and his littermates as kits. They had been so playful and nice back then. But now...

 _Oh Stormapple, what have we created? Our kits used to be wonderful. But now they're worse than horrible. They're monsters._


	5. A Washed Away Stone

**TITLE:** A Washed Away Stone

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** "I take orders from you." Stonefur turned to his leader, spitting contemptuously at Tigerstar. "What do you want me to do?" She hesitated. "Do as Tigerstar tells you." He stared at her in amazement. Was she really so willing to kill off two potential warriors, just because of their parents? He looked at Stormpaw and Featherpaw, and let out a low growl. "You'll have to kill me first, Tigerstar!"

 **WORD COUNT:** 2,676

* * *

Stonefur rested in the corner of the smelly hole, his sister Mistyfoot pressed against him. Featherpaw and Stormpaw were whimpering in the other corner, and he stood up and padded to their side, resting his tail on his apprentice's shoulder. He felt Mistyfoot slide up next to him, comforting Featherpaw softly.

Her pelt was gaunt and ragged against him, though Stonefur suspected that it was no better than his. His belly was hollow with hunger, but he said nothing, and neither did any of the other RiverClan cats. He swallowed back a growl, not wanting to frighten the apprentices. _How dare Tigerstar do this!_

"It's okay," he murmured to Stormpaw. "Leopardstar will get us out. She knows we're all loyal to RiverClan."

There was no time for any cat to say more, because just then, several ShadowClan cats burst into the den. One seized Mistyfoot and roughly pinned her against the wall of the den, ignoring her struggles. Another grabbed Stonefur and hauled him out, hissing and spitting. Jaggedtooth's scent washed over him, and he curled his lip. _Traitor._

"Where are you taking him?" Mistyfoot demanded, her voice cracking slightly with fear. Stonefur wished she would be quiet. _I can't lose you, Mistyfoot. You're all I have left._

A cat snarled in response. Stonefur's fur bristled as he recognized Darkstripe's hiss. _Tigerstar says pure-Clan cats are the loyal ones, and the half-Clan cats the traitors, but I'm half-ThunderClan and half-RiverClan, and I'm more loyal to my Clan than Darkstripe is! He's pure-Clan, and he abandoned ThunderClan! I would_ _never_ _betray RiverClan!_

"Take the prisoners to the Bonehill," Darkstripe growled. "No, not her," he added harshly. "She could be used as leverage. Jaggedtooth, take this prisoner"—he nudged Stonefur hard, and would've sent him stumbling and falling if not for the TigerClan warrior propping him up—"to the Bonehill. Deerfoot, you get the apprentices. Oakfur, keep that filthy prisoner back." A surge of fury swept through him.

Jaggedtooth hauled Stonefur out of the den. The gray warrior snarled, and thrashed, wriggling out of the big tabby's grip. He spun to face him, but then a cat pressed down on his back, immobilizing him, leaving him helpless to Jaggedtooth's killing swipe as his paw came down.

"Mouse-brain!" Darkstripe spat, thrusting himself in between the the TigerClan warrior and prisoner. "Tigerstar wants them _alive_ for the trial!" He snapped at Jaggedtooth's throat, causing the warrior to reel back. Before his Clanmate could regain his balance, Darkstripe turned clouted Stonefur over the ears with sharp claws. "You! Half-Clan filth!" Stonefur glared at the gray-and-black tabby with cold fury. "Stay still, or that RiverClan prisoner will suffer!" A cold trickle of fear ran through his pelt.

Jaggedtooth hissed in anger, then seized him again. Stonefur didn't bother to resist again. If he did, Mistyfoot would pay the price. Besides, it was better to save his strength for whatever lay at this Bonehill than to try to fight his way out of something like this. He would never be able to beat Jaggedtooth, Deerfoot, and Darkstripe, not alone and in his position. Besides, he wouldn't dream of leaving Stormpaw and Featherpaw to Tigerstar. They were brave and loyal RiverClan cats, worthy of his dedication, protection, and loyalty. Unlike all his Clanmates that stood by silently and allowed this to happen.

"Wait!" Mistyfoot's desperate cry reached his ears, and he growled softly. _Be quiet, Mistyfoot! I don't want you to come to this, whatever it is! You'll be safer this way!_ The TigerClan cats ignored her, to his enormous relief, and he breathed more easily as they pushed through the reeds and ferns.

Beyond the wall of reeds was an unfamiliar sight. He knew precisely where he was, yet it was much more foul than Stonefur remembered. His eyes widened as he saw just how big the Bonehill has become. Last he saw it, it had been his height. Now it was just over twice of him. It gleamed white, and several small bones were scattered around it.

Stonefur wrinkled his muzzle in disgust. Within the precious river, the one that gave them clean water and fish to feast upon, were rotting carcasses of half-eaten prey, floating in the stagnant waters. His anger rose. _They would waste prey sent to us by StarClan? Who do they think they are?_

Shifting his eyes from the horrid river, he swallowed back a snarl that sprang to his lips as he saw Tigerstar sitting atop the Bonehill proudly, his muzzle raised arrogantly. At the base sat two cats: Leopardstar: "joint"-leader of TigerClan, and Blackfoot, deputy of TigerClan. _Maybe she'll see that all four of us are loyal, and stop this_ , Stonefur thought.

Various other cats were gathered around the Bonehill, their heads low in respect to their dark tabby leader. Stonefur scowled. _Traitors to the Warrior Code, all of them._

He registered all this in a second, before Jaggedtooth dumped him before the Bonehill. He shook off his pain, but didn't stand up. Nothing was going to happen, not yet anyways. Darkstripe had mentioned a trial. That meant that if anything was going to happen to them, it would be public.

The brown ShadowClan warrior Deerfoot strode into the clearing, Stormpaw and Featherpaw in front of him. He shoved them toward the Bonehill,and they crouched there, scared. Stonefur felt a wave of pity. _They're shouldn't have to be going through this._

The treacherous, lying, murdering piece of fox-dung that called himself a leader— _leader! Hah!_ —began to speak, his voice cold but steady. "Cats of TigerClan, you all know the hardships that we have to face. The cold of leaf-bare threatens us. The Twolegs threaten us. The other two Clans in the forest, who have not yet realized the wisdom of joining with TigerClan, are a threat to us."

Stonefur's belly burned with anger. _Tigerstar_ was the threat! The other Clans weren't trying to cause trouble! _Tigerstar_ was the one killing innocent cats and taking loyal RiverClan cats prisoner—such as himself. _Tigerstar_ was the one spitting in the face of StarClan, by wasting prey like this!

"Surrounded as we are by enemies," continued Tigerstar, "we must be sure of the loyalty of our own warriors. There is no room in TigerClan for the halfhearted. No room for cats who might waver in battle, or worse still, turn on their own Clanmates. TigerClan will not tolerate traitors!"

 _Except for the traitor who leads it_. Stonefur turned his head to look at every cat gathered, all of whom were listening to Tigerstar's speech. _Traitors, all of them. Traitors to the Warrior Code, to StarClan, to RiverClan and ShadowClan._

Yowls of agreement began, and Stonefur flattened his ears. Despite the slow dislike that was beginning to burn its way out into the open, Stonefur could see the sense in his words. He could understand why they would follow him, if only he were not one of the so-called traitors he spoke of. The cats quieted as their leader raised his tail for silence. He bared his teeth in a snarl as Tigerstar went on.

"Especially we will not tolerate the abomination of half-Clan cats. No loyal warrior would ever take a mate from another Clan, diluting the pure blood that our warrior ancestors decreed for us. Bluestar and Graystripe of ThunderClan both flouted the Warrior Code when they took mates from RiverClan." _And you continue to flout as you speak. I suppose all those deeds you committed, all those cats you murdered, isn't against the Warrior Code, is it?_ "The kits of such a union, like the ones you see in front of you now, can never be trusted."

Blackfoot, ever the faithful deputy to the traitorous, _un-trustable_ Tigerstar, called out, "Filth! Filth!"

The disloyal Darkstripe followed him, and soon the clearing rang with yowls and screeches of "Filth! Filth!" Stonefur's fur bristled, though he noted with some satisfaction and gratitude that his former Clanmates called out reluctantly, their voices softer than the ShadowClan cats. Stonefur moved to stand beside the two apprentices, looking at the TigerClan cats defiantly. _You won't touch a single hair on their pelts, Tigerstar, and neither will any of your cats!_

"Half-Clan cats have been tolerated until now, but the time for tolerance has passed. There is no place in TigerClan for warriors who owe allegiance to two Clans. How can we trust them not to betray our secrets, or even turn on us and kill us? Can we expect StarClan to fight on our side if we allow those who are not pure in heart and blood to walk freely among us?"

Stonefur scowled at the dark tom. _Your father was a kittypet!_ he thought savagely. _And your hearts are so corrupted, even the Dark Forest will take one look at you and drive you away._

"No!" Darkstripe screeched, answering Tigerstar with a note of glee in his voice.

"No, my friends. We must get rid of the abominations in our midst! Then our Clan will be clean again and we can be sure of the favor of StarClan." _What, by murdering cats, StarClan will bestow their blessing upon you?_ Stonefur hissed. _I don't think so._

Leaping to his paws, he glared at Tigerstar. "No cat has ever questioned my loyalty," he snarled. "Come down here and tell me to my face that I'm a traitor!"

His anger rose as he saw Tigerstar looked unconcerned with him. "Mistyfoot and I never even knew that Bluestar was our mother until a couple of moons ago!" Stonefur pressed. "We have been loyal RiverClan warriors all our lives. Let any cat who thinks different come out here and prove it!"

Tigerstar angrily swept his tail toward Leopardstar. "You showed poor judgement when you chose this cat as your deputy," he growled. "RiverClan is choked by the weeds of treachery, and we must root them out."

Leopardstar bowed her head, but Stonefur caught a glimmer of anger in her eyes. Even so, his leader did nothing to contradict Tigerstar.

There was a moment of silence, before the TigerClan leader spoke again, this time directly to Stonefur. He blinked. _Tigerstar, the great and mighty warrior, was speaking to him?_ He sneered at the thought.

"Stonefur, I will give you a chance to show your loyalty to TigerClan. Kill these two half-Clan apprentices."

Stonefur stared at him in shock. _Kill them?_ He was frozen with shock for a moment, Then he spat contemptuously at Tigerstar and turned to face his leader. Leopardstar looked haunted, her eyes dark and ears flat.

"I take orders from _you_ ," Stonefur growled to his leader. _Not him._ "You must know this is wrong. What do you want me to do?"

Several long moments passed, before Leopardstar answered. "These are difficult times," she meowed at last. His heart sank. "As we fight for survival we must be able to count on every one of our Clanmates. There is no room for divided loyalties. Do as Tigerstar tells you."

He stared at her in amazement. Was she really so willing to kill off two potential warriors, just because of their parents? If any cat had to be punished, it would be the parents of half-Clan cats, because their kits has no control over their heritage. He held her gaze for a moment more, conveying all of his utter disgust and disappointment, all of his cold fury and displeasure at her choice, in that single moment. Leopardstar actually flinched under his icy gaze, looking away. _I thought you were better than Tigerstar_ , he thought bitterly.

Stonefur turned his back, and faced the apprentices. They looked terrified. He gazed at them for a moment, and a rush of pride surged through him as he heard Stormpaw whisper to Featherpaw, "We'll fight him. I won't let him kill us."

He met his apprentice's gaze, likely for the last time, and gave him a miniature nod. _I'm proud of you, Stormpaw. You're a fine, brave, courageous cat, just like your mother and father._

Then he turned and glared at Tigerstar, his fur bristling. "You'll have to kill me first, Tigerstar!" he spat.

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed, and he flicked his tail at Darkstripe. His voice ice-cold, he ordered, "Very well. Kill him."

The black-striped warrior hurled himself at Stonefur. He fell backward so that Darkstripe landed in front of him, rather than on his shoulders. Extending his claws, he narrowed his eyes at him and snarled. The gray tom knew he was more skilled than Darkstripe, and more powerful any normal day, but today was nowhere close to normal. He was weak from lack of food, and ever since he had been imprisoned, some of the ShadowClan warriors seemed to have taken a fondness to beating him. He hoped he could beat the tabby tom, but had no idea whether he actually he could.

"Ready to die, half-Clan filth?" Darkstripe hissed in a low voice. Stonefur bared his fangs at him, and leaped at him. The two cats went tumbling onto the clearing floor, claws flashing and fur flying as they tore mercilessly at each other, each seeking to kill the other. Stonefur was usually no killer, but for this traitor, supporter of an even bigger traitor, he could make an exception.

After several moments of hard fighting, the two cats fell apart from each other. Stonefur glared at Darkstripe. His pelt felt raw, and he shook a paw, splattering blood on the ground.

"Get a move on, Darkstripe!" Blackfoot called sneeringly. "You're fighting like a kittypet!"

Fury flashing in his eyes, Darkstripe hissed and launched another attack. Stonefur slipped to one side and raked his claws down his enemy's side. He kicked out a hind leg and sent Darkstripe sprawling with a blow to the dark warrior's own hind leg. He lost his balance for a moment, but swiftly recovered. Deciding it was time to end this, Stonefur bowled Darkstripe over and clawed and bit at his neck.

"Finish it." Tigerstar's voice, saying those two cold words, would echo in his mind for the rest of his time in StarClan. It was the moment he was truly condemned to death.

Pain ripped through him as Blackfoot bit his shoulder and heaved him off of Darkstripe. Stonefur's paws flailed in his direction, and one hit the deputy on the ears, but it didn't stop Blackfoot. Darkstripe, free from Stonefur's grasp, sprang on Stonefur's hindquarters, immobilizing him. He struggled desperately, but it was too late.

Blackfoot's claws swiped across his throat, and he stiffened, letting out a gurgling cry. His paws scraped weakly against the ground. Pain swept through him, sharp and constant. He felt the two TigerClan cats to release him and knew he was done for.

He opened his mouth to croak out one last sentence of defiance, to let Tigerstar know that he would regret this. But no words came. He couldn't speak; he couldn't even breathe. Blood drenched his throat, gushing out, staining the ground crimson. His vision was dark now. His pelt was numb, and he no longer had the strength to even open his eyes.

Stonefur breathed out his last breath, and then his head fell limply to the ground. Everything was black now. He was floating in oblivion. And then, light flooded back into his eyes, and he stood up, his pelt suddenly sleek, his limbs strong. He blinked. Darkstripe and Blackfoot were gazing dispassionately at him, and Leopardstar's eyes were full of horror.

What were they staring at? Why weren't they attacking? Then suddenly, Stonefur realized why. He looked down, and his fear was confirmed.

He was dead.


	6. Find a Heart

**TITLE:** Find a Heart

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** "They say you are the best warrior of the Clans. They say you are brilliant, perfect. They say that there is no cat in the Clans like you. But there is one thing you are missing. And until you find it, I will never be with you. Never, Wolfheart." And with that, my world shattered. How could I find something that I was never destined to have?

 **WORD COUNT:** 2,969

* * *

 **IMPORTANT CHARACTERS: WOLFHEART—** dark gray tom with black tabby stripes

 **MEADOWSHINE—** beautiful ginger she-cat with dark green eyes and pale spots

* * *

I relieve the pressure on the mouse's back, and it tries to scamper away, before my paw presses down on its tail. I take one claw and slowly run it across the mouse's back, while it squeaks in terror and scrabbles desperately to escape from me.

"Wolfheart!" At once, I plunge my claws into the mouse's throat, killing it instantly. I turn just in time to see my apprentice Sandpaw, who's pale ginger pelt is hidden among the ferns.

"Did I do well?" she chatters excitedly. "I caught three birds: a thrush and two sparrows. Of course you would already know that, cause you were watching me, but I thought I'd—"

"You did very well, Sandpaw," I cut across her smoothly. My twitching tail is the only sign of my annoyance at the disruption. "When we return to camp, bring one of your sparrows to the elders. Lightflower, Ratpelt, and Sloethistle will enjoy it."

"Sure, Wolfheart!" she squeals, jumping up and down excitedly. "I'll do that right away!" She darts off, muttering happily, "I can't wait to show Mousepaw!"

"I'm sure you can't," I growl softly to myself, lashing my tail as I pick up my mouse. I then pause, dropping the mouse and letting the scents of the forest flood my scent glands. _Bluejay!_

I quickly cover the mouse with leaf mulch, then rise to a half-crouch and slink toward where my nose is telling me to go. The bluejay is pecking at the ground, intent on finding food. I ready myself. Wind? I was downwind, so nothing to worry about. Coverage? No hanging branches or ferns, ready to alert the prey when I pounce. Distance? Roughly four tail-lengths. No problem for me.

I leap, and press my paw against its neck, pinning it to the ground. With the other, I swiftly place it over its beak, not allowing it to cry out. I grin and slowly lower my head to the bluejay, gleaming white fangs bared, ready to pierce its neck.

The bluejay struggles, but it's no match for me. My muzzle darts forward, and my teeth snap shut—on the very outermost feathers of the bluejay's neck. Gazing savagely down into the bluejay's eyes, I see them wide with fear.

Slowly, I release my paw from its beak. Expectancy surges through me. Slowly, I grip a blue feather in one claw. Sneering at the weak bird, I yank.

The bluejay cries out as the feather comes out. I carelessly toss it to the side, then repeat it with another feather.

I continue this torture on the bird, until it has no feathers left and is as bald as a rock. All the while, the bluejay keeps up the cry of pain. While I enjoyed doing it and listening to the prey, I also kept one ear pricked for any sign of cats: the low murmur of a patrol, the crackle of dry leaves, the soft swish of a cat sliding through the ferns. I detect nothing.

Finished, I kill it with a swift bite. It has kept me entertained for a while, and for that I will end it quickly now. Besides, it holds no fun for me anymore.

Picking it up, I carry it back to where I hid the mouse. My tail flicks uneasily. It's been a while. Perhaps Sandpaw will be worried. I can't have ThunderClan distrusting me. It would ruin my reputation, and I might even get exiled.

 _No. I won't get exiled_ , I promise myself. ThunderClan needs strong leadership right now, while we're in this battle with ShadowClan, the greedy trespassers. I know I can provide it, but I'm not sure the current deputy, Ravenstripe, can. He's a big softie, if I ever saw one. Even more than Stonestar.

I curl my lip. ThunderClan is treading dangerous ground here, and if not handled properly, all-out war could happen. I know that the scrawny WindClan cats and their leader Bramblestar will support us, but if it came to it, RiverClan would stand beside ShadowClan.

Lashing my tail, I bring my two pieces of prey back, along with a squirrel and another mouse I had caught earlier, before Sandpaw's assessment. As I pad back to camp, my minds turns to something else, something far more imminent.

How I'm going to make Meadowshine love me, for right now, she loathes me. I, however, could not love her more. Her beautiful ginger fur and green eyes... just wonderful.

Dropping my prey onto the fresh-kill pile, I search for Meadowshine. Seeing her sunning herself by the half-rock, I bound over to her and settle down. On the way, my admirer Nightstorm whispers in my ear, "You know she hates you." She flicks her tail lightly over my ears, and I suppress a hiss of anger. "Why don't you come lie by me?" she suggests hopefully.

I turn on her and snarl. "No!" I spit out. My fur bristles. "Nightstorm, I don't like you! Go away!"

Nightstorm turns away, seemingly unperturbed by my outburst. "Worth a try," she mutters.

I lash my tail once in annoyance, then continue onwards to Meadowshine. Trying to think of a way to start a conversation with her, I say, rather stupidly, "Is this spot open?" I sweep my tail across said spot, cursing myself silently for the dumb question. _Why, oh why, in the name of the Dark Forest would I ever say that?_

Meadowshine opens her eyes to reveal the pale green orbs. My breath catches in my throat, and a wail starts to build up within me. Though beautiful, her eyes hold nothing but ice in them for me. She looks coldly at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and this one will be if you lie down." I flinch. Meadowshine closes her eyes again.

Deciding to go with flattery again, in the faint hope that it might work, I say, "Did it hurt when you descended out of StarClan?"

Meadowshine's eyes open again, and this time, the cold fire in her gaze actually makes me take a step back. "Not as much as when you were kicked out of the Dark Forest."

 _Ouch_. I wince, and retreat another step. Then, swallowing, I take three steps forward and lie down. Glaring at me, Meadowshine climbs to her paws and starts to pad away, hatred flaring white-hot in her fiery eyes.

"Wait!" I spring up and run after her. She turns to me with such force that I back away a little. Her eyes never waver from mine, and I see pure fury and hatred gleaming in their depths.

"Why don't you like me?" I ask. I move closer when she doesn't answer. "Every other cat does! What makes you different? What is so bad about me? I can change it! I'll do whatever you want, if that makes you love me! I'll—"

Meadowshine takes several steps toward me, until our noses touch and our whiskers brush against each other. But there is no affection in her movement. She starts to bare her teeth in a snarl.

"You want to know why I hate you?" she hisses. "Why I reject you, and everything you do?" Before I can answer, she sweeps on. Pain builds within me as she spits out word after word. "I've seen what you do, Wolfheart. I've seen how you play with your prey, teasing it, torturing it. I've seen how ruthless and merciless you are to other cats." Her voice is ice-cold, and stone-hard, impervious to the pain I feel inside, impervious to regret. "Our Clanmates say you are the best warrior of all the Clans. They say you are brilliant, perfect. They say there is no cat like you. They're right about the last one. No cat has ever been as cruel as you are."

I flatten my ears, silently willing her to be quiet. Begging her to stop this tirade of hate. She must see this in my eyes, yet she ignores it and barrels on. "You say you love me. I want to be able to love you too, Wolfheart. I don't want you to be in such pain. No cat should have that. But you are missing one thing. And until you find it, I will never be with you, Wolfheart. _Never_." She turns her back and stalks away.

I know what she wants me to find. _She thinks I have no heart?_ "I'll prove to you that I have a heart," I call to her. "No matter what it takes, I'll find mine, so that we can be together."

Meadowshine looks back at me, and I catch a glimpse of deep regret hidden behind the burning anger in her eyes. "How can you, Wolfheart," she growls back. "How can you find something that you were never destined to have?"

* * *

I"Wolfheart, you need to get this ridiculous she-cat out of your head and concentrate on ThunderClan's needs!"

I flatten my ears at Snarltooth's scornful words. "I am concentrating on ThunderClan's needs!" I snap back, bristling. I glare at the Dark Forest warrior furiously. "And in thinking of ThunderClan's needs, wouldn't it benefit ThunderClan if I won Meadowshine over? ThunderClan would gain new warriors—warriors with my blood running in their veins."

Snarltooth hisses. "Doing that will make you soft!" he retorts. "You'll only win her heart if you lose everything that makes you belong here!"

I snarl at him. "You wouldn't understand, because you never had to make this choice!"

Snarltooth stalks up to me, his eyes blazing with fire. "No, I didn't, because I never let myself fall for any she-cat!"

"You have no idea what it's like to love!"

He pulls back, the fire dying down. "Yes, I do," he growls huskily. As I stare at him in amazement, he continues, "The death of my brother was what sent me down this path." His eyes harden. "But I killed my brother's murderer, and moved on. I found my calling, and you will have found yours, if you just get Meadowshine out of your head!"

I say nothing, just take up the position for the move. Though Snarltooth's eyes glow with approval, he has no idea what I'm actually thinking. And I'm thinking of how to gain Meadowshine's affections.

I love her, and Snarltooth can do nothing to change that.

* * *

iMy paws itch to shed blood, to hear the cries of an unlucky bit of prey that happened to be caught by me. But the ache for Meadowshine inside me is stronger, forcing my paws down a path that I tread carefully. One wrong move, and she's gone forever.

But soon, I will be able to sate my thirst for blood. ShadowClan is making a move onto our territory, and Stonestar will lead us into battle against them at sun-high, and it's almost time. I'm just resting in preparing for the upcoming battle.

"ThunderClan! The sun is at its peak!" Stonestar's voice is strong and powerful, and for the first time, I actually see him as the leader he is. Ravenstripe stands beside him, eyes blazing with determination, head high. "It's time to fight back against the ShadowClan! We must show them that ThunderClan cannot be ordered around!"

Roars of agreement echo in the air. I yowl out, "ShadowClan will regret the day they challenged us!" Exhilaration pumps through me. I'm ready for whatever tricks ShadowClan will try to pull on us. ThunderClan has the advantage. ShadowClan may be unbeatable at night, but this way it would be the middle of the day, when it was brightest. We will win!

Stonestar lets us yowl for a moment, then raises his tail for silence. Once the noise had died down, he nods to Ravenstripe.

"There will be two patrols," the black-and-white tabby announced. He looked over us. "Orangeclaw, Sunpounce, Spottedgorse, Sandfang, Wolfheart, Nightstorm, Mosspaw, and Pinepaw, you will begin the attack. Stonestar will lead you."

I pad over to join my group, energy rushing through me. I dig my claws into the ground, excited. Ravenstripe continues.

"Mudpelt, Cindertail, Meadowshine, Mouseripple, Silverflash, Swiftfalcon, and Dartpaw, you're in my patrol. After Stonestar's group has engaged ShadowClan, we will charge out there and finish the battle on my signal. Understood?"

Heads nod. Ravenstripe steps back and nods to his leader. Stonestar raises his muzzle. "Follow me!" he roars. "We'll show those arrogant, mouse-hearted ShadowClan mange-pelts that ThunderClan cannot be ordered around by the likes of them!"

Yowls of agreement rise up. Stonestar runs out of camp, and we pound after him. I run nimbly beside Sunpounce, and her apprentice Pinepaw. I lope through the trees easily, ducking under tree branches and soaring over fallen logs. My paws thump steadily on the ground. As we near the border, Ravenstripe's patrol parts ways with us and slinks into the trees, vanishing among the undergrowth. I continue onto the part of ShadowClan territory that used to be ThunderClan, and will be again.

"Remark it," Stonestar snaps to us. "Spottedgorse, Orangeclaw, keep an eye out for ShadowClan."

We get to work. Once the whole border is ThunderClan, we leap up trees on Stonestar's word. Spottedgorse, Orangeclaw, Nightstorm, and Stonestar stand in the newly remarked territory. I hang onto my branch, comfortable and at ease in the trees. Now we wait.

Fortunately, we don't have to wait long. ShadowClan emerges from the pine forest, their eyes gleaming dangerously. Their leader Yellowstar is at the head, her deputy Darkwillow a pawstep behind. ShadowClan warriors emerge behind them, fanning out to glare at the four cats.

"This is all you can muster to defend your border, Stonestar?" sneers Yellowstar. "Pitiful."

"ThunderClan must be weak if only four cats can stand against us," Darkwillow adds.

Stonestar's eyes flash. He took a pace forward, his eyes locked with Yellowstar's. "This battle does not need to happen," he meows calmly, though his tensed muscles and twitching tail gives away his anxiety. "If you choose to attack, and try to claim territory that was agreed to be given to ThunderClan, all blood spilled will be on your paws, Yellowstar."

"ThunderClan are clearly too weak to fight back against ShadowClan," Yellowstar spits back. "We can take what we want, and you only have four cats to defend against all of ShadowClan."

"Give up now!" hisses Darkwillow.

"Never!" Orangeclaw snarls.

"Any blood spilled will be on your paws, Yellowstar," Stonestar repeats.

"No, Stonestar," Yellowstar growls. "It will be on yours. You were the one who refused to give up your territory to us."

"And you were the one who tried to take it from us by force," counters Stonestar. "I offered to let you leave peacefully. You refused to take it."

"It doesn't matter." Yellowstar twists to look at her warriors and screeches, "ShadowClan, attack!"

All of ShadowClan plunges forward. The four warriors take several steps back, until they are behind us. The ShadowClan cats lunge at the ThunderClan warriors. They leap into battle, and Stonestar yowls, "Now!"

We drop. I land on a white she-cat named Petalclaw, driving her to the ground. All around me, the ShadowClan cats yowl with surprise as ThunderClan warriors crush them to the ground. I snarl, and sink my teeth into the back of her neck, raking her back with my hind claws. Throwing me off, Petalclaw flees.

Satisfaction rushes through me as I spin to face another, a brown tabby tom. By the time I'm finished with him, though, we've been driven back. We're almost to the place where the ShadowClan cats want the new border to be. I duck under a blow, then narrowly avoid another strike at my face. A hit on my shoulder makes me stumble. We're losing. Ravenstripe's patrol needs to come, or this territory will belong to ShadowClan.

A yowl sounds in the air, and then Ravenstripe's patrol bursts into the open. The ShadowClan cats screech in surprise as the new cats throw themselves at them. I grin, and barrel into one of the ShadowClan cats I'm fighting as Cindertail takes one of them on. Swiftfalcon comes to help, and now I'm faced with only one enemy. I make short work of that one cat.

The fighting only lasts for another minute or so, before Yellowstar yowls, "ShadowClan, retreat!" The ShadowClan warriors disengaged, and we call insults after them. Yellowstar gives us one look of hatred, before her gaze flicks to something and her eyes light up with triumph. Then she's gone, fled with the rest of her Clan.

I turn to see what she was looking at, and horror lurches in my belly. Meadowshine lies limp, head twisted at a strange angle. Already, I know she is dead.

I stumble over to her, burying my muzzle in her ginger fur. Pain rips through me, shearing my heart in two. A heart I never knew I had. I have found my heart, but now it doesn't matter. She's dead.

 _Fight through it_ , Snarltooth whispers in my ear. _Find revenge. For her._

My gaze turns to where the ShadowClan cats had fled. My claws flex. If I cannot be with her, I have no use of a heart. Instead, I will spend my last breaths making sure that ShadowClan pays for what they have done. I have found my calling, and it leads to the Dark Forest.


	7. Lionscar's Rage

**TITLE:** Lionscar's Rage

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** Lionscar hates his kits. No cat understands why. He just does. He hates them with every cell in his body. He hates them like no cat has ever hated another. And he will make them pay.

 **WORD COUNT:** 2,982

* * *

 **IMPORTANT CHARACTERS** **: LIONSCAR—** bulky, golden-furred tom with broad shoulders and torn ears

 **FLOWERBIRD—** dark brown she-cat with black spots

* * *

Lionscar wrapped his tail around his paws as he nuzzled his mate. Lionscar purred around the chunk of squirrel in her mouth.

"I can't wait," the golden-furred warrior whispered.

"Me neither," Flowerbird purred. She flicked her tail at the Highledge. "Cats are waiting. Go sort out the patrols, dear. They need you as well. I'll be fine."

"Okay," he muttered. "Anything for you."

He climbed to his paws and headed over to sort out the patrols, already sorely missing the comfort Flowerbird's warm fur brought him.

"Owlsky, take Embertooth, and Eveningleaf and patrol the WindClan border," Lionscar called in a brisk voice. "Snowfall, you take Streamcloud, Breezestorm, and Flamepad, and check the ShadowClan border. Make sure those filthy frog-hearted cowards haven't crossed the border."

"Yes, Lionscar," Snowfall dipped her head, then turned and rounded up the warriors the sun-colored tom had named.

"Darklight, Berrywater, each of you choose two other cats and go hunting for the clan," Lionscar ordered.

The cats named nodded. Darklight chose his apprentice, Spottedpaw, and Yellowfur. Berrywater selected Ashwind and Scarpad. Satisfied with their choices, Lionscar returned to his mate, and rubbed her. Instantly, the loneliness disappeared.

"I have to go train Silverpaw," he murmured. "I'll be back soon."

"Go," Flowerbird answered. "I'll be fine, worryscar."

The sun-furred tom nodded worriedly, and bounded off to get Silverpaw, feeling a ache in his heart as he removed himself from her presence. He took his apprentice out and taught him how to climb trees and snatch birds from their nests. When he returned, Flowerbird was sleeping in the nursery, so he settled himself in a corner near the warrior's den, snagging a shrew on his way.

The golden-furred tom gazed around the camp. His life was near-complete. He had a great clan to care for, a lovely mate, the position of deputy, and a caring family. The arrival of his kits would make his life perfect.

* * *

Envy bubbled up inside the golden-pelted tom as he stared at his mate licking their kits. Love emerged inside as he shifted his gaze to his new-born kits, but the darker feeling quickly shoved it aside.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, the golden tom strode forward into the nursery, partly forcing his loud, rumbling purr.

"Lionscar!" his mate exclaimed. "I thought you were on the dawn patrol?"

The tom shook his head. "That was Yellowfur," he meowed briefly.

"Ah, yes, your brother who looks just like you," she mused. "Lionscar, why are you just standing there?" His mate added. "Come say hello to our kits!" She gestured to the small balls of fluff at her belly.

The golden-furred tom padded forward and sniffed at his kits. His mate licked them, curling her body around them and brushing slightly against the tom's leg. He stiffened slightly at not the touch, but rather the lack of touch.

 _My kits are the world to her, now_ , he thought bitterly. _Not me, them_. He scowled at them, as his mate was busy licking them again, so she couldn't see. _They're going to be pampered little warriors who can't fight if she keeps this up._

He stared down at them and their mother curled around them tightly, them tightly, leaving no room for the tom. _As if I wanted to touch them! They spend their days in a soft nest, with soft, warm fur around them, or they hop out and play around the camp, while I have to go out, waste my time setting the markers to warn others not to come in, when they don't anyways, hunt for food when others never eat what I catch, and sometimes fight a battle where I wasn't setting markers. They spend their nights with each other, wrapped together, with their mother curled around tightly. They have a soft nest to sleep in, lined with moss and feathers, while all I have is a dry, hard nest, with scraps of moss here and there and an occasional feather._

Without a word, the tom spun around and left the nursery, feeling jealousy welling inside his heart. Hurt clouded his eyes as no cat called him back in. He glanced behind him; his mate was licking the kits and whispering to them that they'll be great warriors.

 _I will get my revenge_ , he vowed. _And those kits will pay for the ignorance towards me from Flowerbird they caused._

* * *

The mouse squealed as the yellow paws trapped it beneath them. Lionscar dug in his claws, imagining the mouse was Sunkit, Steamkit, or Starlingkit. His heart clenched in hatred as he thought of his kits.

His claws slid out, and without thinking, began to shred the mouse.

"Lionscar!" Ashwind's shocked mew brought him out of his rage. "What are you doing? That isn't edible anymore!"

Lionscar looked down guiltily. The mouse was ripped to shreds. The sun-furred tom kicked it away in disgust, both with it and himself.

Ashwind watched him with concern. "Are you okay, Lionscar?" The dark-furred warrior asked. "You've been acting strange lately, ever since your kits were born."

At the thought of his kits, a new wave of hatred came crashing in. Lionscar sank his claws into the ground. Flowerbird hadn't even bothered to ask him to help name them.

"Lionscar?" Ashwind meowed. Lionscar looked up at the mottled dark gray warrior. "I think you should go back to camp. You seem... Out of it."

Lionscar nodded. "I guess I should." He glanced regretfully at the shredded mouse that lay to one side.

The sun-colored tom rose to his paws. He cast one more guilty look at the mouse, and Ashwind, before bounding off into the forest.

Instead of going back to camp and facing his kits, who were up and all around the camp already, Lionscar turned his paws toward the flower clearing. As he neared it, the sweet scent of the flowers reached his nose, and comfort swept over him.

He gazed around the clearing, seeing flowers everywhere. He used to go here with Flowerbird all the time, before she started expecting kits. A pang of loneliness hit him, then anger. _Sunkit, Streamkit, and Starlingkit take up all her time!_ he thought angrily.

"Maybe if you kill them, then Flowerbird will start paying more attention to you," a voice murmured on his ear.

Lionscar jerked around and stared. No cat was there. Kill them? He thought in horror. But it might work, another side argued. Lionscar shifted. The words rang in his ears as he uneasily rose and padded back to camp.

The suggestion stayed with him long into the night.

* * *

"Sunkit!" Lionscar called. The ginger kit stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Lionscar!" She squeaked, hurtling across the clearing.

"Streamkit! Starlingkit!"

Starlingkit slid to a stop next to his sister, his silver and black fur shining. Streamkit blinked up at her father, her brown tabby pelt running in circles around him.

"Follow me," he mewed brightly.

His kits followed him as he padded to where he had stored a branch with a cluster of deathberries. He nudged them toward the berries. "A snack for you," he urged. "Come on, eat them, they'll taste good!"

Streamkit hesitantly opened her mouth, but Starlingkit shoved her aside. "No!" He cried. "Don't eat them. They're deathberries!"

His kits' eyes widened and they backed away. Lionscar copied them, feigning surprise and ignorance. "My mistake," he murmured softly.

Moving forward, he dug a hole and dumped the berries in, then covered it back up. The kits relaxed as he finished.

"Let's go back to Flowerbird," Sunkit mewed. The other two agreed and the three kits hopped away.

* * *

Lionscar scowled from where he sat, as far away from his kits as he could get as he picked at a mouse. Sunpaw fidgeted as she gulped down a vole. Starlingpaw and Streampaw shared a plump squirrel.

Flowerbird sat with them, purring. A surge of jealousy swept through him again. He had to force his fur to lie flat.

"Breezestorm! Embertooth! Berrywater! Yellowfur!" Lionscar called. The four cats rose and trotted over to him. "You're the dawn patrol."

The warriors dipped their heads. "Yes, Lionscar," they murmured. They left and returned to their meal.

Lionscar looked over at his kits. A thought struck him. Perfect!

"Sunpaw! Starlingpaw! Streampaw!" He beckoned his kits over to him. Flowerbird watched them go, then sat up and began washing herself. "Tomorrow, I'll take you and teach you a battle move."

"Really?" Sunpaw squealed. "Thanks!"

Starlingpaw looked less certain. "But I'm a medicine cat apprentice," he pointed out.

"Even medicine cats need to know how to defend themselves," Lionscar reasoned, sitting up. "Just because you heal doesn't mean you don't occasionally fight."

Starlingpaw shrugged. "Okay."

"Just after the dawn patrol leaves tomorrow," he meowed. They nodded and left.

He turned and hide a purr. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"Come here," he mewed, beckoning with his tail.

Sunpaw padded forward until she was facing Streampaw. Starlingpaw looked on, slightly disinterestedly, from the side.

"Fight."

"Fight?" Streampaw echoed, turning her head to stare at her father. "But you haven't taught us anything."

Lionscar's eyes narrowed. Then he lunged forward, claws unsheathed, and pinned her to the ground. "The best cats learn from experience," he growled. "Now let's see if you can escape me!"

He dug in his claws and Streampaw squealed, struggling to push him off. Sunpaw and Starlingpaw shot forward and slammed against Lionscar, trying to get him off their sister.

"Help!" Starlingpaw yelped as he pushed in vain against the broad-shouldered deputy. Sunpaw struggled alongside her brother.

He bared his teeth, and felt claws rake over one scarred ear. With an angry hiss, he rolled off Streampaw, and jumped up, ears flattened.

His kits were staring in shock at him. He let out a low growl. He lunged forward and sliced at Starlingpaw, who ducked out of the way. With one paw, he spun around and grabbed Sunpaw, fastening his teeth in her throat.

"Lionscar!"

He froze as Flowerbird approached, claws unsheathed, and eyes wide with shock. "Why are you attacking our kits?" she demanded.

Still holding Sunpaw down, he turned to stare into his mate's eyes. There was no love there. Only cold fury. Pain twisted his heart. For a moment, hurt bubbled in him, and showed through his eyes. Then his eyes hardened.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" he sneered.

Confusion flickered in her eyes. "Once these cats were born, I was nothing to you. Nothing! They stole you from me, and I will do anything to get you back."

Flowerbird's eyes softened. "I still love you, my dear. But our kits need me too, Lionscar. They are young, and need guidance."

"They have their mentors," he snarled.

"If you had simply told me how you felt, then I would've helped. You are, and always will be, my mate. Please, Lionscar. I still love you, and I always will. And I know that somewhere, deep inside you, you love me too. You can end this now! Just walk away from our kits. Please."

Lionscar's fur bristled with guilt. He blinked, then lowered his head. His claws sheathed, and he stepped off of Sunpaw, who scrambled away fearfully. _I have gone too far. I have already killed to try to kill them, and have tried to kill my kits themselves many times since they were born. I have killed to protect my status as Clan deputy._

"She's wrong. You are too far in to turn back," whispered the Dark Voice. The voice that had had so much influence on him ever since Sunkit, Streamkit, and Starlingkit "You will come to us anyway. Your crimes make that certain. Why not finish the process, become one of us, completely and fully."

Lionscar raised his head. _He is right_ , he realized. _I am too far in to turn back, to redeem myself. I will finish it, once and for all._ He stared straight at Flowerbird, and seeing the hope flicker in her eyes, nearly changed his mind. _No!_ he told himself fiercely. _I must finish this!_ Hunching his shoulders, he echoed the Dark Voice, growling in a low voice, "You are wrong. I do not love you. I am too far in to turn back now. I must finish what I've started."

He spun and pounced on Starlingpaw, a whirl of golden fur. His teeth had sunk into the young tomcat's neck before any other cat had realized what was happening. He turned on Streampaw in an instant. Whatever love he had once felt for Flowerbird, for Streampaw, Sunpaw, and Starlingpaw, for his _family_ , had faded, to be replaced by a deep-seated, never-ending hatred of them.

Sunpaw hurled herself at her father, and Flowerbird instantly threw herself at him too. Lionscar spat at them and raked his claws over Streampaw's throat. With a gurgle, she died.

"No!" Sunpaw shrieked. "You monster!"

Lionscar bunched his muscles, ready to spring at the apprentice. Just then, a yellow blur smashed into the deputy's side. Rolling, he found himself held down by Yellowfur.

"What are you doing, Lionscar?" his brother hissed.

Sunpaw and Flowerbird approached warily. Lionscar glared up at his brother, fury swelling to a great unstoppable tide within him. Without a word or any kind of warning, he thrust Yellowfur off hard, who yowled with rage and twisted to land nimbly on all four paws. But Lionscar wasn't done yet. He darted forward and slashed his claws down Yellowfur's face over and over, who roared in pain.

Lionscar leaped onto his brother's back and churned him with his hind claws. Yellowfur thrashed, unable to dislodge the sturdy, crazed warrior. Lionscar brought his jaws around the warrior's throat and bit down, hard.

Yellowfur went limp. Lionscar released his brother's body, glaring down at him with cold eyes. Then he turned and began to stalk towards his former mate and daughter.

"No!" Starlingpaw yowled. Struggling to his paws, blood pouring from his terrible neck wound, he launched himself at his father, who stood still in shock.

Lionscar recovered, but not in time. Starlingpaw thumped into him. His claws found Lionscar's throat, and his teeth fastened into his ear, ripping into it.

Lionscar howled with rage and pain and ripped the medicine cat apprentice away from him. Starlingpaw smashed into a tree and fell still, his head lolling. But the damage was done to the ThunderClan deputy. His legs buckled beneath him. Burning pain filled him.

He seemed to be looking through a tunnel. He blinked, gasping. Why was breathing suddenly so hard? Why wouldn't his legs cooperate? He needed to get up, to finish this. But he couldn't muster the strength needed to rise, let alone finish them.

His eyesight failed him. Numbness swept through him. He felt nothing. He tried to open his eyes, only to realize that they were open. He attempted to move his legs, but he could no longer feel them.

Suddenly, light returned to his vision, and his legs functioned once more. Lionscar sprang to his paws, teeth bared. Flowerbird and Sunpaw were cautiously padding forward, eyes locked on him. Or rather, his paws.

Lionscar lunged forward and raked his claws down Sunpaw's muzzle, but his paw simply bounced off of her, as if she was made of stone. She didn't even flinch. Confused, he stood in front of her, legs braced, but as Sunpaw reached him, his body was pushed back, no matter how much he strained to stay in the same spot.

 _What's going on?_ Then Lionscar turned to see what they were looking at. He saw him. His body was stretched out, a gaping wound in his neck where Starlingpaw had torn into it. Shock froze him. He was dead! Because of Starlingpaw.

Starlingpaw! Where was he, the insolent little rat! Lionscar looked around, fur bushed out, and spotted a silver and black pelt standing nearby. Starlingpaw's green eyes glowed brightly. Stars shone deep within them.

When he saw Lionscar watching him, Starlingpaw spun and padded away calmly, following a path only he could see. Lionscar looked around and saw a trail of darkness. He felt a great urge to follow it, to immerse himself completely in the darkness inside him.

"Wait!" Lionscar called out to his son. Starlingpaw stopped, only his tail in sight, then turned slowly to face him.

"What do you want, traitor?" he asked. His voice was calm, but his eyes blazed.

"Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be heading this way? Should I come with you?"

"This is the path to StarClan," Starlingpaw meowed. "Only those worthy of entering can see it." He started to turn away again.

Lionscar furrowed his brow. "Then why can't I see it?"

Starlingpaw laughed hollowly. "Are you really that foolish, Lionscar? Did you really think that after all you've done, StarClan would let you into their ranks?"

"I..." Lionscar swallowed. "Then where am I going?"

Starlingpaw flicked his tail dismissively and turned his back. "Where you belong."

The ThunderClan warrior turned to stare at the twisting, black path. He knew where it led.

To the Dark Forest.

And once he was there, he could not turn back.

Lionscar's eyes darkened. He lifted his muzzle to stare at the stars high above, glittering mockingly. "I swear, StarClan, upon my life, my death, my honor, everything I've ever had, that I will get my revenge."

And with that, Lionscar, warrior of the Dark Forest, marched away to join his dark ancestors.


	8. Tale of a Forbidden Love

**TITLE:** Tale of a Forbidden Love

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** I loved her. I loved her with all of my heart. Then, somehow, I realized I loved her more than my clan. One night, StarClan decided to punish me. One night, I came back from a visit. Nothing but ashes remained. As if that wasn't enough, they took her from me too. They broke me. Now I'm lost, with just my little kit left.

 **WORD COUNT:** 1,148

* * *

 **IMPORTANT CHARACTERS** **: ASHCLOUD—** dark gray tom

 **HONEY—** pale ginger she-cat

 **EAGLE—** light gray tom

* * *

 _Wake up. Wake up._

 _You are in my den, little kit. What is your name?_

 _Eagle? A fine, fierce name, fitting for one such as you._

 _Who am I? I am Ashcloud, your father. Yes, your father, little one. I found you by Honey's body, in the middle of the night. You were starving to death, and I couldn't just leave you there._

 _Honey is your mother. Your real mother. The one who gave birth to you._

 _I-i am afraid Honey is dead. What, you want to know how? You are an curious little kit._

 _Are you sure you really want to know?_

 _Cloud? What do you say?_

 _Oh, alright. I hesitate to tell you this, but you deserve to know. It all started in the territory of the former clan, EagleClan._

 _EagleClan is an organized group of cats. Now, it all started in EagleClan's territory..._

* * *

"Ashpaw!" Birdheart barked at me. "Pay attention! The rogue could come out any second!"

"Sorry, sorry," I muttered.

I pricked my ears, and my gaze searched the ground. Pawprints!

"This way," I announced, nodding towards the way the cat had gone.

Birdheart flicked his tail at me, and I began to lead, following the scent. Snowstorm twitched her ears in surprise.

I tracked the rogue to the edge of EagleClan territory, using both scents and pawprints, along with whatever else I happened to find, such as tufts of fur left on branches. The trail was as clear as sunlight on a moor. Despite that, it was clear that the cat was attempting to prevent others from following them. It had doubled back on some places, and at others made side-trails.

"Clumsy," I muttered to myself. "If they had really wanted to stop us, they could have left more subtle clues."

Eventually, the trail led to an abandoned twoleg den. A twoleg den is a den where these tall, two-legged creatures live, called twolegs.

"So," Snowstorm growled. "This is where the rogue is."

We crept up to it and unsheathed our claws. Just then, a cream-furred she-cat poked her head out and fixed a vibrant green gaze on me. Your mother, Eagle. At the sight of us, she fled inside.

Birdheart shoved his way into the den and Snowstorm leaped in after him. I hung back. Something about her eyes put me off. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

The she-cat hurtled past me, startling me out of my thoughts. I took after her and chased her out, but in a side-whisper, I called to her, "Meet me here at twilight!"

She disappeared without a second look, and the patrol returned to camp, carrying a load of fresh-kill, but I couldn't get her sparkling green gaze out of my head. Her slender, creamy fur stuck in my mind.

* * *

 _That is how I met your mother, Eagle. Through tracking her on a hunting patrol and chasing her out. Not a very good start. Very unorthodox._

 _We did indeed meet at twilight. Honey did not seem as enamored of me as I was to her, but she agreed to meet me every other night. It took a while before I realized something. I loved her. I loved her with all my heart. Then, somehow, I realized I loved her more than my clan. One night, StarClan decided to punish me..._

* * *

Honey sighed and uncurled herself. I lightly touched her bulging belly with one paw. "I don't want to leave you," I whispered.

"Nor do I," she murmured back. "But you must go. Otherwise your clan might start suspecting something's up."

"I hope you can meet Cloud again soon," Honey stretched. "But she's been busy lately."

I reached out and touched noses with her, then waved my tail in fare-well as I padded back to my camp.

I stiffened.

The smell of smoke was heavy in the air. Panic rushing through me, I charge through the trees to reach my camp. And when I do, I stare down in disbelief.

It was all gone. Everything. The hollow tree where the leader slept, the bramble-enforced nursery, the ivy-tendril warriors' den, it was all gone. Burnt to ashes. The scent of fire and smoke filled my nose. A fire. That's what did this. But not any fire. Only a StarClan-blessed fire could've done this.

StarClan! They did this! I threw back my head and yowled out my anger to the stars glittering coldly above.

"A-a-ashcl-l-loud," a voice rasped. I stared down in shock to see Thundersnow. The white-and-ginger tom's bright pelt was darkened by ash and something far more ominous. It had been burnt away, and blackened by the fire.

"Y-y-you di-i-id this!" Thundersnow's amber eyes burned brightly with fury and pain as he stared at me with the memories of the fire flickering in his eyes. "Y-y-you k-k-killed us a-a-all, wi-i-ith you v-v-visit-t-ting that l-l-loner. StarClan cursed us all!"

The last sentence came out so clear that I stared as Thundersnow rolled over and his rattling breath stopped. I buried my muzzle in his body, despite the strong smell coming off him. I then raised my head and looked around. Now that I saw Thundersnow, I could see many bodies strewn lifelessly around the clearing. I bowed my head. StarClan cursed me, cursed all those innocent cats.

I gathered up all the cats and began digging. Soon, my paws were sore, my claws ripped, my pads raw, but in continued throughout night and day, until the hole was big enough for them all. Then I pushed them in and covered the hole, watching the ground swallow up the bodies of my friends.

Then I sat down and grieved.

* * *

 _While I grieved, Eagle, Honey too had smelled the smoke and tried to reach me. But then she started to kit, and was killed from loss of blood, soon after she had you. She managed to lick you and get your heart starting, but died soon after. You were able to suckle for a while with what little milk she had at the time of her death, but not for long._

 _I found you soon after she died, and brought you to Cloud. She had just given birth to her kits, but one was still-born and the other sickly. She had plenty of milk, so she nursed you._

 _I hunted for you two, but I never came in. The memories hurt too much. But now, I finally got the courage to come in and talk to you. To tell you the story of a forbidden love._

 _I hope you can find it in yourself not to hate me._


	9. Brokenstar Reborn

**TITLE:** Brokenstar Reborn

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** Brokenstar, former leader of ShadowClan, killer of kits, has been given a second chance. He has been given a chance to redeem himself. But will reborn Brokenkit forge a new path or get sucked back into his old ways?

 **WORD COUNT:** 4,329

* * *

 **IMPORTANT CHARACTERS: BROKENKIT** —massive, dark brown tabby tom with long, thick, ragged fur, a sturdy body, long claws, a broad, flat face, bright amber eyes, and a bend in the middle of his tail

 **STRIKECLAW** —large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

Raggedstar tilted his head back. Yellowfang's sweet scent rolled over him as the pair sat there on the sturdy rock ledge, tails twined, watching the sun rise. Its light cast dapples of orange, red, and yellow across the marshy pine forest.

After the Great Battle, Raggedstar had made up with Yellowfang. For a long time, he had avoided her. But now, he loved her more than ever.

As he sat there, he thought of Brokenstar. The kink-tailed rogue had faded in the Great Battle, but Raggedstar missed his son. He may have been evil, he may have killed Raggedstar, he may have nearly destroyed the clans, but he was his son. And to Raggedstar, that was all that mattered.

He felt a pang of annoyance at himself. Yellowfang had tried to warn him. Brokenstar was not fit for leadership. He would lead the clans into ruin. But Raggedstar had foolishly ignored her warnings and proceeded to appoint him deputy.

Then Raggedstar felt doubtful. He had sometimes thought he had seen Brokenstar crouching down, weak and helpless, his eyes looking around blindly. Had he really faded?

He rose to his paws. Yellowfang turned her beautiful orange eyes upon him, a question forming inside them. He licked her ears quickly, smoothing

"I'll be back soon," Raggedstar promised her.

Yellowfang nodded, an unasked question in her eyes. Raggedstar pretended he didn't see, and bounded away.

When he arrived at the Calling Pool, which was where the Moonpool was in the living world, he peered into it.

Images appeared inside it. Dozens upon dozens of cats. Raggedstar shifted through them, searching for Brokenstar. He skipped StarClan's section and moved to the slightly smaller part for the Dark Forest.

Berryclaw. Clawface. Darkstripe. Emberwind. Hawkfrost. Maggottail. Mapleshade. Redwillow. Shredtail. Snowtuft. Sparrowfeather. Thistleclaw. Tigerstar.

Raggedstar gave a small start of surprise as he saw Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. Brokenstar must be here somewhere, he thought.

He looked through again, more carefully this time. There! Next to Berryclaw. _Brokenstar_.

Raggedstar leaned forward, touching the image of Brokenstar that glared out at him. "Come, Brokenstar," he whispered. "StarClan calls you."

There was a faint flash of light. Then Brokenstar was curled up next to Raggedstar. The StarClan warrior crouched down and prodded his son.

"Wake up, Brokenstar," he muttered.

Brokenstar twitched his ears. Raggedstar prodded him harder. With a growl, Brokenstar raised his head, mouth open.

"You," he grunted. "What is it? Come to gloat?"

Raggedstar said nothing, simply dragged his son to the Birthing Pool, which happened to be very close by. Brokenstar snarled and fought, but was too weak to put up much resistance.

He selected a strong kit, about to be born. Leaning forward, he lightly placed his nose on it's image. There was a shimmer.

Then, Raggedstar grabbed his son and threw him in. Brokenstar let out a cry of surprise as he was thrown head-first into the pool. He sank under its surface.

 _There. He has been reborn. This will be Brokenstar's second chance._

Satisfied, Raggedstar turned and loped back to Yellowfang, speaking of nothing about what he just did.

* * *

"I know what you did, Raggedstar," Blackstar accused. "I know you put Brokenstar's spirit into Brokenkit."

"So what?" Raggedstar hissed. "Brokenstar was evil, yes, but he deserved a second chance."

"He will get none," Blackstar retorted. "Cloudpelt and Foxheart have already told Spottedstar."

Raggedstar narrowed his eyes. "So Brokenkit's fate is full of suffering once more, just as it had been before?"

Blackstar hesitated. "Yes."

"He will be alone," Blackstar continued. "As he should be. Any kit who hosts the spirit of a Dark Forest leader is condemned to suffering through his whole live. Even by StarClan."

"Don't hurt Brokenkit for something I did," Raggedstar growled.

Blackstar shook his head sadly. "I already have."

* * *

Brokenkit placed his head onto his paws. Why was he chosen to host Brokenstar's nearly faded spirit? Why did StarClan choose that path for him?

"Hey, Kink!" a voice jeered. Brokenkit sighed. It was Oakpaw. The dark brown and white tom seemed intent on bullying him, as did Spiderpaw.

"When are you going to start being Brokentail?" Spiderpaw asked. "Huh, Kink?"

Kink was their nickname for Brokenkit. "How would I know?" Brokenkit retorted. With nothing much to do, he spent most of his time thinking of comebacks.

"Because... Because... Because you should know," Oakpaw replied lamely.

Brokenkit snorted. Even Spiderpaw had a gleam of laughter in his eyes. He instantly regretted it though, as Spiderpaw rounded on him.

"We need to teach you a lesson," he snarled.

"Leave Brokenkit alone," a mew sounded behind them. It was Strikeclaw. Big and fierce, no cat messed with him unless they wanted to go to the medicine den.

Spiderpaw backed away, bowing his head. "Sorry, Strikeclaw," he muttered.

Oakpaw, however, was not to be daunted. "We have every right to tease Kink!" He growled. Strikeclaw turned his amber eyes onto the apprentice.

"Do you?"

"Yes," Oakpaw glared at the warrior.

"Well," Strikeclaw sat back lazily. He licked his paw and drew it over his ear. "Don't let me stop you."

Seeing Strikeclaw sit back, Spiderpaw regained his confidence and began to advance towards Brokenkit, Oakpaw at his side.

Brokenkit backed away, his kinked tail wrapped around his back right leg. Strikeclaw suddenly appeared in front of the dark brown tabby kit.

"Move aside," Oakpaw growled.

"Is that any way to speak to a senior warrior?" Strikeclaw's voice was full of fury. "Make me," he challenged.

"You said you would stay out of this," Spiderpaw accused, his voice trembling with fear.

"Did I?" Strikeclaw asked. "I seem to recall saying not to let me stop you." A challenge was behind his words.

Oakpaw's eyes flashed. "You're on," he snarled.

The bulky apprentice leaped at Strikeclaw. The dark brown tabby tom simply batted him out of the air. His claws were sheathed.

Hissing, Oakpaw lunged again. Strikeclaw didn't move, and Brokenkit was horrified to see blood roll down the warrior's shoulders.

In a flash, the apprentice was pinned, Strikeclaw looming above him.

"I would keep sheathed claws in the camp," he drawled.

"Yes, Strikeclaw," Oakpaw muttered. He was defeated.

"I will be speaking to Greenheart about this," Strikeclaw warned.

Oakpaw glared at the senior warrior. Strikeclaw released him, and he and Spiderpaw fled. Strikeclaw lazily padded after them.

 _I guess this is my life_ , Brokenkit thought miserably. _Being teased by apprentices and protected by big, strong warriors, unable to defend myself._

With a sigh, he padded back to the nursery.

* * *

"Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather beneath Highbranch for a clan meeting!" Spottedstar's call rippled over the camp.

Brokenkit slowly padded out of the nursery. Pinekit and Snakekit barged past him rudely, and Leopardspots didn't even stop to look at Brokenkit. Splashstream ignored him as well.

Brokenkit looked over at Littlepaw. So beautiful. He sighed. Littlepaw will never like me, let alone love me. Oakpaw and Spiderpaw were sitting next to their sister, their tails curled protectively around her. She turned and spat at them to leave her alone. Looking hurt, the two brothers rose to find a new spot to sit.

Birdflower was sitting at the base of the trunk that had Highbranch attached to it. She shot a dirty look at Brokenkit as he arrived, his dark brown tabby fur messy and ragged. The look she gave him clearly said, _"You can't even clean yourself up. How can you help ShadowClan?"_

He glared back at her, then was forced to drop his gaze. He managed to tear his eyes away from his paws and looked up at Spottedstar, the mighty tortoiseshell leader.

"Pinekit, Snakekit, Brokenkit, step forward please," he meowed, narrowing his eyes at Brokenkit. "From this moment on, until she earns her warrior name, Pinekit shall be known as Pinepaw. Her mentor will be Birdflower."

Pinepaw, looking exicited, stepped forward and touched noses with the deputy. Leopardspots and Splashstream beamed proudly as their daughter was announced as Birdflower's apprentice.

"Snakekit, from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Snakepaw. I will be your mentor," Spottedstar leaped down from Highbranch, ignoring the astonished mews. Brokenkit scowled. _He's just trying to make me feel bad, alone, lesser._

Brokenkit felt a pang of envy as Littlepaw looked admiringly at Snakepaw. Then he shook his head. _Stop that wishful thinking,_ he told himself sternly. _Littlepaw will never like me._

After Spottedstar and Snakepaw had touched noses, he clambered half-way back up to Highbranch. "Brokenkit will be known as Brokenpaw," he announced simply, a hint of a growl in his voice. _The moment I've been awaiting and dreading,_ Brokenpaw thought. _Who's willing to be my mentor? I hope there's someone._ "Are there any cats willing to mentor him?"

Silence followed. Then a big, broad-shouldered tabby stood up. "I am willing to mentor him," Strikeclaw called.

"You can't," Spottedstar told him harshly. "You have Rainpaw to mentor. It wouldn't work out. You can't mentor two apprentices at once."

"So give Rainpaw another mentor," Strikeclaw meowed simply. "I am not letting a potential warrior for the clan go to waste simply because none like him."

"But..." Spottedstar searched for words.

"If you do not assign Rainpaw another mentor, then I will mentor both cats."

"Fine," the tortoiseshell leader looked surly. "Rainpaw, your new mentor will be Blazeshade. Strikeclaw, you will be mentor to Brokenpaw."

Strikeclaw moved forward and gently touched noses wit his new apprentice. His eyes were emotionless.

"Pinepaw! Snakepaw! Pinepaw! Snakepaw!"

Brokenpaw's head drooped. _Nobody cares about me_. The bitter thought sprang into his head without resistance.

A paw swatted him on the head. Hard. The sting caused tears to well up in his eyes. Blinking away moisture in his eyes, he looked around to see his new tabby mentor glaring at him.

"If you ever think that again, Brokenpaw," he rumbled, his voice low and menacing. "You're going to get a lot worse than a cuff on the head. A lot worse. Understood?"

The dark brown apprentice nodded. "Ho-how did you know what I was thinking?" He finally managed to stutter.

Strikeclaw gave him a long look. "I always know."

Brokenpaw twitched his ears. His mentor rose. "Come," he ordered briefly. He turned and padded out of camp.

Brokenpaw followed him, his eyes still moist. He rubbed them with one paw as they trekked through the pine forest. Strikeclaw skirted around a clump of brambles and over a fallen log, and Brokenpaw scrambled to follow. His tail caught on a loose branch, and he hissed in annoyance. Turning around, he began clawing at the bramble that had entrapped his tail.

"Hey, Kink!" Yellowpaw appeared around a tree, his face twisted in a sneer. Webflame, his mentor, followed along with Cliffwhisker, Suneyes, and Cliffwhisker's apprentice, the beautiful Littlepaw.

 _Cut that out!_ he growled firmly to himself. _Littlepaw will never like me. I can't get my hopes up._

"Clumsy oaf," Suneyes sneered.

"Aw, is little Brokenstar stuck in a bramble?" jeered Cliffwhisker.

"Be quiet!" Littlepaw snapped, tail lashing.

All the present cats' eyes widened in surprise. Brokenpaw took a step back as Yellowpaw's glare pierced his pelt.

"What's going on?" Strikeclaw rumbled, appearing from the forest.

Webflame took a step back, fear and uncertainty showing in his dark eyes. "We just teas—"

"We were patrolling and found Brokenpaw here," Cliffwhisker cut in.

Strikeclaw narrowed his eyes, but simply flicked his tail and summoned his apprentice to his side, who escaped from the brambles with a mighty wrench. Brokenpaw glared at the patrol and, for the first time, felt the stirrings of a great anger within him. The desperate need to prove himself began to claw its way up.

"Come," Strikeclaw ordered. Throwing a last glare back at the patrol, Brokenpaw marched off.

* * *

Fierce satisfaction rushed through his pelt as he ripped the cat's pelt. His claws were clogged with the enemy's fur.

Brokenpaw released his grip and allowed the RiverClan warrior to flee. His warrior assessment would be soon, and he was the strongest of the apprentices, as well as the swiftest. The anger inside him came out whenever he could unsheathe his claws against cats. His temper grew more explosive as he aged. He was brutal, and though the Clan didn't like him—no cat did, in fact—he was well respected. Now Brokenpaw lived in constant fear that he would do something to lose that respect, and everything would be back to how it was before. At least now the Clan actually acknowledged him as more of an equal, if not for his fighting skills. Strikeclaw tried to temper his violent nature, but often failed.

Brokenpaw gazed around. All around him, RiverClan warriors were running away. Running! True warriors don't run! As he watched, Birdflower sent a big tomcat fleeing back into RiverClan territory. The newly-named Yellowfeather fought beside her.

With his head held high, he limped over to Oaktail and Spiderheart. "Do either of you have any serious wounds?" He growled.

Oaktail glared at him. Spiderheart spoke for the two brothers. "We don't need you fussing over us, Kink!"

Brokenpaw shrugged and padded away. As ShadowClan slowly filed away into the pine trees, he ended up next to Littlewhisker. The slender white she-cat nodded to him, but said nothing. Nervousness pulsed through him.

"Hey," he mewed awkwardly.

"Hello, Brokenpaw," Littlewhisker meowed.

They walked in silence.

"Hey, Brokenpaw! What do you think you're doing? Get away from our daughter!" Stormsnow and Blazeshade hurried toward them, hackles raised.

To Brokenpaw's surprise, she turned on her parents and snapped, "Leave him alone! This is my life, and I can choose who I like!"

She disappeared into the throng of cats, weaving among her Clanmates, leaving Stormsnow and Blazeshade standing there, eyes wide and mouths gaping. Then they rounded on Brokenpaw.

He ignored them. As they arrived back in camp, Rockheart, the ShadowClan medicine cat looked over his leg. He made a poultice for the bite, and then dismissed him after telling Brokenpaw to take it easy on his leg for a couple of days.

"Otherwise," Rockheart had meowed sternly. The gray medicine cat was not cold-sounding like many of his Clanmates, but nor was he sympathetic. He was simply neutral about most things. "You could have a limp for the rest of your life if your leg never heals."

Then Rockheart moved on to Rainstripe. Brokenpaw settled down outside of the apprentice den, watching the activities of the camp through narrowed eyes.

"Will all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Spottedstar stood upon Highbranch. Brokenpaw's eyes flickered up to the Clan leader, then grunted and rose to his paws to sit down closer.

"As you likely know, we beat off RiverClan from our territory!" Spottedstar cried. Cheers and yowls rose up from the Clan. "And in the battle, two apprentices proved their worthiness of becoming a warrior. Snakepaw! Pinepaw! Step forward, please!"

"Brokenpaw was worthy as well," Strikeclaw rumbled, breaking into Spottedstar's words.

Spottedstar faltered, glancing at his most senior warrior. "Very well. Brokenpaw, you too."

Brokenpaw rose to his paws with a surge of delight. He was going to be named a warrior!

"Birdflower, has Pinepaw shown the necessary skills for a warrior? Has she proven her loyalty to ShadowClan and the warrior code?"

"She has."

"Pinepaw, do you promise to defend your Clan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pinetalon, we welcome to ShadowClan as a full warrior."

"Pinetalon! Pinetalon!"

Eyes shining, Pinetalon licked Spottedstar's shoulder respectfully and stepped back, looking at Snakepaw.

"Snakepaw, you have shown the necessary skills for a warrior. You have proven your loyalty to ShadowClan and the warrior code."

Snakepaw tensed with excitement. Brokenpaw waited silently, idly wondering what his warrior name was. He knew his. It would be Brokentail. No doubt.

"Snakepaw, do you promise to defend your Clan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Snakepaw raised his chin proudly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snakestripe, we welcome to ShadowClan as a full warrior."

"Snakestripe! Snakestripe!"

Snakestripe licked his leader's shoulder, chest puffed out with pride.

Spottedstar was silent for a long moment. Then, finally, he growled harshly, "Strikeclaw, has Brokenpaw shown the necessary skills to be a warrior? Has he proven his loyalty to ShadowClan and the warrior code?"

"He has." Strikeclaw's unwavering voice and steady certainty helped to make Brokenpaw feel better.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan," Spottedstar meowed. Each word was clearly forced, each rang with distrust of the kink-tailed cat. They were like a thorn to his old, partly-closed wound of bitterness, negligence, and teasing. "I give you your warrior name." Spottedstar glanced down at Strikeclaw, who nodded subtly. "Brokenheart, we welcome you to ShadowClan."

Brokenheart's tail shot up with delight. His eyes widened with shock. Broken _heart_? Not Broken _tail_? He leaned forward, licked Spottedstar's shoulder, then stepped away.

There were no cheers. Most looked too surprised to cheer. Brokenheart looked around to Strikeclaw. He was sitting silently, watching his former apprentice. The look of pride in his eyes, the way he emanated pride in Brokenheart by his straight and tall body, his tilted chin, his slightly puffed chest. It was better thatncheers. It filled Brokenheart with a warmth.

Strikeclaw rose and padded over to him, dipping his head in sign of respect. "Congratulations Brokenheart. You are a warrior now."

"Thanks," he told him. He hesitated, then added, "Strikeclaw, did you tell Spottedstar to name me Brokenheart? Or at least something other than Brokentail?"

"I did," he rumbled.

"Why?" He cocked his head to one side, curious.

"You are not Brokenstar. You don't have to be the same as him. His spirit may reside inside you, but you are not him. You have your own life to live. He lived his; now it's time for you to live yours."

* * *

 ** _50 MOONS LATER_**

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Brokenheart emerged from the warriors den to see Birdstar sitting on Highbranch. Spottedstar had lost his last life in battle, defending his Clan against a badger. Birdstar had recently returned from the Moonpool and received her nine lives and name. Now it was almost moonhigh, and time for her to choose a deputy.

Birdstar looked down upon her Clan. Brokenheart met her gaze coolly. Lionmoon, his former apprentice, settled down beside him, his wide silver mane of fur around his neck shining.

"It's moonhigh, and I must choose a deputy. I say this before StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice." Birdstar took a deep breath. "Brokenheart will be the deputy of ShadowClan."

Murmurs of shock ran around the Clan. Every cat expected Webflame to be the deputy. Smart, brave, strong, and a good leader. The new deputy's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Birdstar, How do we know we can trust him?" a brown tabby she-cat name does Sorrelfoot called. Lionmoon's head snapped around to glare at his sister, his fur bristling.

"Why can't we?" he snarled back.

Sorrelfoot met the silver warrior's gaze. "Every cat knows what is inside Brokenheart. Being a warrior is one thing. Being deputy, where he could kill Birdstar and bring back the days of Brokenstar, is another thing." Mews of agreements rippled through the Clan. Brokenheart watched with wide eyes. He thought he hadn't proven himself loyalty to ShadowClan. Now he realized how much they still distrusted him.

"Brokenheart is nothing like Brokenstar," Ashclaw hissed. He stepped forward until he was nose-to-nose with Sorrelfoot. "Any cat who disagrees will take it up with me."

Several cats leaped forward to confront Ashclaw. Lionmoon jumped to his paws, ready to defend his Clanmate.

"How do you know?" challenged Rainstripe. "He's never had the chance to take over ShadowClan. Maybe he's just like Brokenstar."

"Enough!" Birdstar's voice cut through the argument. "Brokenheart will be deputy, and that's final." She glanced at him though, and Brokenheart could see the question in her eyes. Would he accept?

The cats quieted reluctantly. There was a moment of awkward silence, before Lionmoon gave him a nudge. "Go on," he whispered. "Say you accept."

He hesitated, then nodded. Despite his reservations, he could he say no to such an offer?

Brokenheart rose to his paws and padded to the front. Ashclaw gave him an approving nod as he passed, and Oaktail, to his surprise, dipped his head to the tabby tom. He faced the Clan.

"I... I never expected this honor," he meowed truthfully. "But I will serve ShadowClan as best as I can. I swear this upon my honor."

Silence and quiet resentment met his words. Then Lionmoon called loudly, "Nice job Brokenheart!"

The spell was broken, and cats chimed in with their congratulations. Some came forward to congratulate him, but many stayed back. Brokenheart may not have been popular, but he was respected for his fierce fighting skills. He still had a few friends in his Clan. Littlewhisker padded to the front. The warmth and pride in her eyes made him dizzy with happiness. To his surprise, Pinetalon was also there, standing stiff-legged in front of her brother.

"Birdstar trusts you," she meowed simply. "I trust her judgement." Then she turned and padded away.

Brokenheart felt a thrill of delight. Pinetalon was beginning to warm up to him, and he was deputy!

And then, the ugly snake of Brokenstar that had hidden in the depths of himself, reared up and hissed.

* * *

 ** _EIGHT DAYS LATER_**

Birdstar padded up to her deputy. "I want to go on patrol," she announced. Brokenheart nodded. "There's only one left. You can join Yellowfeather and I on a hunting patrol. Nightfish! Hunting patrol with Birdstar, Yellowfeather, and I!"

The black she-cat trotted over. Brokenheart glanced around to make sure he didn't leave anyone with no job, then stepped back to let Birdstar lead the way. Birdstar shook her head and gestured at Nightfish.

 _Smart_! Brokenheart followed the young warrior, as Yellowfeather fell in step behind him. Nightfish had been feeling uncertain in leading positions, and putting her in charge of the patrol would give her valuable experience, especially when the two leading cats of ShadowClan were with her.

Nightfish paused in the marshes, glancing around uncertainly. Brokenheart exchanged glances with Birdstar. She nodded towards the warrior.

"What now?" Brokenheart prompted gently.

"Um," Nightfish mewed. She looked nervous about giving orders to the Clan leader and deputy. "Brokenheart and Birdstar, hunt over by that deep wet spot. There ought to be some frogs there."

Brokenheart dipped his head, and bounded off, followed by Birdstar. As he crouched down, he realized that he was alone with Birdstar. Nightfish and Yellowfeather had disappeared into the trees.

 _I could kill her and they would never know._

The realization sent a shiver through him. Before he could think further on it, the scent of a fox filled his jaws.

Brokenheart spun to see Birdstar creeping forward, intent on her prey. A young fox loomed behind her, teeth bared. Instantly, the ShadowClan deputy raced forward, but the fox pounced.

"No!"

Birdstar shrieked once in pain and was silent. With a fierce snarl, Brokenheart rammed into the fox, sending the russet-furred creature tumbling away. He bared his teeth, growling.

The fox lunged for him. He reared up and slashed his claws across the fox's face, one, two, three times. The fox backed away with a whine, blood dripping. Then Brokenheart ducked under its belly and raked his claws along it.

Yelping, the fox turned and fled. Brokenheart flexed his claws and yowled after it, "Don't come back!"

He turned to his leader. The bleeding had stopped, but he knew that she wasn't back from StarClan yet.

 _This is my chance_ , he realized. _We're covered in fox-scent. I could kill her, leave a big hole in her like Scourge did to Tigerstar. They would all believe the fox did it. I could be leader_. A powerful urge to kill her rose inside of him. He raised one paw, claws unsheathed, ready to bring it slashing down on Birdstar.

" _It's your destiny_ ," the Brokenstar inside him whispered. " _You can lead ShadowClan into a new age of glory as Brokenstar. You just have to kill her_."

 _Brokenstar_ , Brokenheart mused. _I like that name. But it's the same as the evil inside me._

 _You are not Brokenstar. You don't have to be the same as him. You have your own life to live_.

Strikeclaw's words echoed in his mind. _He's right. I am not Brokenstar. I am Brokenheart, and I will live my own life. Brokenstar will influence me no more._

And with that, Brokenheart sheathed his claws, lowered his paw, and sought out the darkness inside of him.

And he found it, deep inside himself, wrapped up in the spirit of Brokenheart. He grabbed, and with an enormous effort, threw it outside of him. Brokenheart glimpsed a dark tabby with a crooked tail rising from the marsh.

"Begone!" he hissed. "You have no place in me any more."

The spirit flickered and faded, leaving behind a wave of darkness that disappeared quickly. The deputy watched the spot where it had appeared for a moment, then turned his back on it.

Brokenheart had finally destroyed Brokenstar's influence on him, once and for all.


	10. Stars

**TITLE:** Stars

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** Stars... They mean so many things. To some, they are meaningless, just another irrelevant object in the world. For others, the are the basis of beauty. He just sees the spirits of his lost family and friends, and the long-forgotten souls of those who walked the world long, long ago.

 **WORD COUNT:** 1,251

* * *

 **IMPORTANT CHARACTERS: SILVERHEART—** bright ginger tom with green eyes and pale gray patches

* * *

The reflected stars shimmer brightly under the pale light of the moon. A frost-like appearance coats the outside of the stars. The delicate shape of the stars remind him of snowflakes. The waves ripple, gently disturbing the white stars. If he tries hard enough, he can almost see the image of his old friends in the moonlit water.

* * *

 _Fire blazed through the forest. He mewled in fear, hugging Mother's leg. His Clanmates stumbled past him, wailing in fear and distress. He felt Mother's tongue gently rasp his head._ _What's happening?_

 _"Tallkit!" a queen wailed. "Where is he?"_

 _"I can't find Darkdusk!" cried another cat, a young white-furred apprentice. He was staring desperately back at the fiery camp._

 _Father rushed past them, his black fur illuminated brightly against the flickering flames behind him. His emerald-green eyes burned with determination as he fought against the the flow of cats._

 _"No!" Mother yowled, and thrust herself into Father's way, dragging him with her. "Nightbee, you can't go in there! You'll die!"_

 _Father stared at her with his green gaze flickering with sorrow. He turned away. "I must, my love. Tallkit is still in there. I'll come back, I promise." His eyes flicked towards him. "Keep Silverkit safe."_

 _Then he turned and plunged into the burning camp._

* * *

He never came out.

With a sigh, he draws one soft paw with fur the color of fire across the surface of the water. The reflection of the stars and his flame-furred face distort, and he watches his green eyes flicker as the waves ripple over them.

* * *

 _Sickness ravaged his friends and Clanmates. He drew a paw over the only remaining catmint leaf and wondered about it._ _How can something so small destroy something so big? We need so much of it, and yet, we have so little. It is always the case with Greencough and catmint. Too much when we don't need it, too little when we do._

 _He looked up into sky._ _What are we in this world?_

 _Mother, purring weakly, pressed up against him, leaving heavily on him. He banished the previous thought to some hidden depth of his mind enfolded in shadows and the mysteries of life. Now is not the time to dwell on such things._

 _"I'm proud of you, Silverpaw," she whispered, her voice raspy with sickness. "Know that, no matter what, I love you with all my heart. I will get through this," she added. "This will not be the day I die."_

 _She turned and limped back into the medicine den._

* * *

He never saw her again. She died in the night, peacefully. He was glad for that.

 _So many promises broken._

He tilts his head back and stares at the stars. _Are they up there?_ he wonders. _Or have all I've been told been a lie? Is that Father there? And Mother there?_ He reaches out a paw and places it over the star in the sky.

* * *

 _"Skystep," he breathed. "If you insist upon going into this battle, then make me this promise: you will live through it. No matter what, I will see you again."_

 _Skystep pressed her muzzle into his broad shoulder. "I promise," she whispered. "Don't worry, Silverheart. I've made it through all battles before. I'll be fine."_

 _He watched her leave, then quietly murmured, "But you've never had to fight with kits heavy in your belly before."_

 _BrownClan!" Palestar yowled. "It's time to take back what's rightfully ours!"_

 _Palestar led her warriors to Sun-Rocks. No enemy cats were on it at the moment, though they would come soon. He stepped up to Spikepelt; the dark tabby warrior was motionless, staring at the distance in silence._

 _Gray shadows flashed and moved as the enemy approached. The deputy's already spiky fur bristled and rose. Then a smoke-gray tom leaped into Sun-Rocks and yowled, "GrayClan! Attack! Drive the intruders away!"_

 _GrayClan warriors swarmed over Sun-Rocks. He arched his spine and hissed at the incoming foes. They leaped at them._

 _The battle had started._

* * *

He found her after the battle had ended, lying limp in a puddle of blood. Her promise broken.

 _She is one of them now._ He found no comfort in that, never would until he walked the among the stars in the night sky with her at his side.

* * *

 _"Silverheart," Spikestar croaked. "My friend, my apprentice, my deputy. Do not worry. Greencough has destroyed the BrownClan cats, but it shall not be truly gone as long as I live. I am its leader, and I carry its memories within me. Illness has caused me to lose many lives already, but BrownClan is not doomed. It will never end, not until all faint memories, barely-caught words, are forever forgotten." Spikestar sighed. "Tell me of he Clans, Silverheart."_

 _"Greencough had ravaged them all. ShellClan, GrayClan, and WhiteClan have fallen," he whispered. "RedClan has but a few cats remaining of their Clan. The medicine cat is desperately trying to keep a litter of two kits and their father alive." He lowered his head. "BrownClan is, in a way, lucky, Spikestar."_

 _Spikestar's brow furrowed in bewilderment. "Lucky? How can it be lucky, Silverheart?"_

 _"We are the only Clan to have both the deputy and the leader," he meowed quietly. "I'm not sure we can call any of the remaining Clans a Clan, but most have no leader, deputy, or medicine cat. GingerClan is just two apprentices, Nightpaw and Treepaw, and an elder, Blackthorn."_

 _"What of BlackClan, my deputy?" Spikestar rasped out._

 _"The only Clan besides ours that has a healthy cat," Silverheart reported softly. "Stormpelt is strong and young, and has not yet caught Greencough. Darkheart has been ill for quite some time now, but he is still alive."_

 _"Darkheart?" repeated Spikestar in amazement. "The elder?"_

 _"Yes. Whispersong is growing older, and she is sick, but she and Stormpelt have become mates, and she is carrying his kits. I fear their relationship will end badly." He lashed his tail, filled with sudden anger. "We need more catmint! Why, whenever we need it most, is there always none, and plenty when we don't need it?"_

 _His anger bled away, and he ducked his head and asked, in a hushed voice, "Spikestar, answer me this: are the Clans done for?"_

 _His answer was immediate and fierce. "Never say that, Silverheart. Never! The Clans are only done for if we give up on them. We will prevail. The Clans will never end. Never."_

* * *

But it ended. On a cloudy, moonless night, Spikestar, the greatest warrior and the noblest leader the Clans had ever known, took his last breath. As he watched the final breath rasp out of his leader, a steady, relentless pounding of rain began. He dug the grave alone. There were no cats left to help him.

He sucked in a breath. The remaining cats joined together to form ColorClan. But most, if not all, of those cats were sick. Only he had remained healthy throughout the time of illness. The sickness had attacked them, and all but him fell before their invisible enemy.

The reign of the Clans was done. Out of them all, out of all the cats in the mighty Clans, he was it.

 _I'm the last one. I'm it. This is the end. This is it. It's over._

 _There's no one left. But me._


	11. Fall of the Clans

**TITLE:** Fall of the Clans

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** Many cats are wronged throughout their lifetime. Runningpaw of RiverClan was one of them. Taking on the name Runner, he finds a new leader in Twolegplace and joins him in his conquest of the Clans.

 **WORD COUNT:** 5,837

* * *

 **IMPORTANT CHARACTERS** **: RUNNER—** sleek-furred, light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes; formerly Runningpaw of RiverClan

 **FALCONFEATHER—** long-furred, light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes; brother of Runner

 **SPARROWCLAW—** dark tabby tom

 **TIGER—** dark brown tom with golden tabby stripes, a white chest, and sharp blue eyes; leader of Twolegplace

 **FIRESTAR—** night-black tom with flame-colored face and dark amber eyes; leader of RiverClan

* * *

I stare up at my father. _Foster-father_ , I think bitterly. _Lithefoot wouldn't do this to me, because he loves me. No, Firestar is not my father. He doesn't deserve that name._

Firestar's dark amber eyes glitter as he looks down upon RiverClan. His bright orange face fur blazes in the sun. His gaze lingers on me for a moment, filled with hatred, before by without a second look.

"Will all cats of RiverClan old enough to eat fish gather around me to hear my words!" he yowls, raising his pitch-black tail.

My eyes narrow, and I scowl. I glance to either side, and briefly see my littermates standing beside me, glowing faintly, their eyes sad as they watch Firestar. Then, when I blink, they're gone, faded away into the bright sunlight.

I snarl, and attempt to wriggle out from under Sparrowclaw, a fierce dark tabby warrior. He growls, and presses down harder, his claws digging in.

"Not getting away," he hisses in my ear, his voice full of venom. "Not this time, murderer. Firestar may not have punished you for Robinpaw, but you'll get it now for Nightfoot and Rabbitkit."

My Clanmates file out into the clearing, giving curious, surprised, and a few outraged looks in my direction, at the sight of me being restrained like this. I look around at them: Lightwing, Shellfoot, Timberclaw, Silvertail, Volewing, Falconfeather...

 _Falconfeather. Are you proud of what you've done?_

"Fellow cats of RiverClan, I give you a traitor," Firestar meows coldly, when all are assembled. Murmurs break out.

"What are you talking about, Firestar?" a cat calls out. I can't see the speaker, but I recognize Songtail's voice.

"I'm talking about Runningpaw, former apprentice of this Clan," Firestar growls.

"What are you taking about?" Silvertail sounds confused.

"Runningpaw killed Robinpaw, Nightfoot, and Rabbitkit," Sparrowclaw declares.

"How could Runningpaw have done that all?" demands Lightwing, disbelief echoing in his mew. I'm grateful to him for not believing Firestar. "He's just an apprentice."

"Ask _him_!" Sparrowclaw snarls.

The Clan looks at me. I take a deep breath, and growl, "How am I expected to tell them like this, Firestar? I can barely breathe."

Sparrowclaw shifts. Firestar must have nodded to him, for he releases the pressure on me. I sit up, cough once, then look at my so-called father.

"Tell them," Firestar says impatiently.

"What do you want me to tell them?"

"The truth," Sparrowclaw hisses.

I look at him, fury pulsing through me. No matter how strong my hatred may be, I will not betray him, my older brother. My voice is calm and level as I whisper, "But how will you know it when you hear it?"

"Is this refusal to tell us the truth a confession?" Firestar's voice is hard and cold.

"No. It is a warning."

Firestar growls in frustration. "Sparrowclaw."

I feel claws prick my back. "The truth!" the warrior orders me.

"Not everything is as it seems, Firestar," I meow, looking up at him, now as cold as he is. I rear, shaking off Sparrowclaw.

And with that, I turn and walk out of camp. My former Clanmates bunches up to stop me, but one look sends them silently shuffling aside to let me pass.

"What are you doing?" Firestar yowls to RiverClan. No cat answers. I glance back at him, stone-cold.

 _You will pay. This is my home, and my heart will always belong to the river. But you will make my leave, for crimes I did not commit. If there is any justice in this world, I will make you feel it._

I disappear into the reeds.

* * *

Blood looks at me with wide eyes. "Y-you were exiled?" he stutters. "What for?"

I don't grace him with an answer to his question and instead retort, "Isn't Tiger's son supposed to be braver than that."

Blood's ears flatten in embarrassment. I give him a long look, then rise and pad towards my den, where I expect Almiya and Gerrima waiting for me. On the way, a sleek, scrawny tomcat races up. I recognize him as a messenger with his lean, wiry form, built for running.

"You're Runner?" the messenger asks me.

"That I am."

"Tiger wants you in his den now. He's holding a meeting," the messenger tells me.

I flick my ears. "Thank you," I tell him. "Your name?"

"Oh! Er, Tehl," he says.

Tehl. The names Tiger's subjects are coming up with these days. I shake my head in disgust and dismiss Tehl.

I turn my paws towards Tiger's "den". In truth, it's a small abandoned Twoleg building claimed for by Tiger and his family, along with his closest advisors. I think it used to be for storing old stuff.

Tiger's piercing blue eyes await me as I pick my way through the debris scattered in his den. Around him sit ten cats: Thistle, Snake, Fox, Bee, Thorn, Lion, Web, Brick, and Rumble, along with a pitch-black cat that I don't know.

Bee is his mate. A loyal, smart cat, she sits in on our discussions to see if we were missing anything.

Thistle and Snake were two of his best and most trusted warriors. I was the third, despite not having been born in the Twolegplace.

Lion was Tiger's eldest son, the only in his litter. I didn't know why Tiger had let him join this meeting, but it wasn't my place to say whether or not he could be there.

Thorn, Web, Brick, Rumble, and Fox were his advisors. They traveled among Twolegplace, spreading news and enforcing Tiger's rule. They also helped Tiger decide in important choices. In battle, they were third-in-command. Naturally, Tiger was first, and we three senior fighters were second, but advisors were third.

As for the black she-cat, there was a strange scent on her. I blink as I enter. I had not smelled that for a long time...

"What is this about?" I ask Tiger, fixing my green eyes on him.

"Night has discovered interesting things," Tiger responds, turning to the black cat. Excitement and hunger edges his mew.

"There are four groups of cats in the forest, and moor," Night exclaims, eyes wide.

"Night tells me they are strong, and have plentiful prey, but we are stronger." Tiger lifts his chin, eyes gleaming. "We shall take their prey, and feed our own cats on it rather than rotten, stinking garbage!"

I twitch my ears in surprise that they are only just finding out about the Clans now, but give no other reaction. Tiger takes in my expression. "You don't seem surprised," he notes.

"I came from those Clans," I answer stoically.

"Why did you never tell me of them before?" There's a hint of a snarl in my leader's voice.

"I assumed you knew, being Tiger, the leader of Twolegplace," I say. I stare into Tiger's eyes. "Besides, would you have accepted me into Twolegplace if you had known I came from the Clans?"

Choosing to ignore my question, he growls, "I did not know of these Clans." Tiger glances around at the gathered cats. "We are here to discuss whether or not we are strong enough to fight them and win." Eyes turn my way.

"We're strong enough for three Clans," I advise. "We have many cats, more than they do, but the warriors of the Clans are strong and smart, and are equal to several of our cats. But if we wish to declare war on all of them, we need more warriors." I think for a moment. "My former Clan, one called RiverClan, had about thirty cats." Tiger doesn't speak for a while.

"We will take one on first, them defeat the other three," declares Tiger, making his decision. "I will not risk weakness right before snow-season." I almost laugh. All he needed was me in this meeting. "But first, we shall expand my territory, and gain the loyalty of more cats. Thistle, Snake, Lion, you will be responsible for training young cats in preparation for the invasion."

"Yes, Tiger," they respond.

"Runner, you will teach us how the Clan works."

"Now?"

"Yes."

And so I tell them. I tell them about the ranking system. I tell them about a leader's nine lives. I tell them about their customs, beliefs, fighting style, everything I can think of, so that Tiger may crush them beneath his paw.

And once he does that, I will rejoice.

My loyalty may belong to Tiger and his cats now, but my true home still lies beside the river. I can't wait to have it back.

* * *

"Darkstar!" Littletail runs into his den. Darkstar raises his eyes.

"We captured a rogue that was invading!" the warrior says. "He's in the clearing."

Darkstar's ears prick. For the last moon, every night rogues would come onto ThunderClan's territory. Sometimes they would find them, sometimes they wouldn't. But the rogues always managed to get away. At first, they let them, then Darkstar ordered his patrols to try to capture them. He wanted to know what was going on.

Darkstar climbs to his paws and go out into the clearing to meet this rogue. There, surrounded by ThunderClan warriors, covered in scratches, was a golden-pelted rogue, with sharp blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Darkstar asks the rogue sharply.

The rogue says nothing, just snarls and sneers at him. A warrior hits him with a mighty paw, and he grunts.

"Darkstar asked you a question," Greencloud hisses.

"Who are you?" repeats Darkstar.

"A loyal son."

"What is your name?"

"That is not your business," the rogue growls.

"What. Is. Your. Name?"

The rogue stays silent. Greencloud raises a paw to smack him again, but a look from Darkstar stops him.

"Very well," Darkstar meows. "We will call you golden-rogue until you tell us your name."

"Call me whatever you wish," Golden-rogue snarls. "When the master of Twolegplace learns of my imprisonment, you will pay."

"And who is the master of Twolegplace?" Darkstar questions, intrigued.

"It is no great secret," Golden-rogue snaps. "If you truly want to know, why don't you go there and ask?"

"Because we are Clan cats, not Twolegplace cats."

Golden-rogue closes his mouth. Darkstar thinks for a moment, then slowly asks, "Why were you on ThunderClan territory?"

"Figure it out for yourself," Golden-rogue says stubbornly. "Of course, you might be too stupid to think about it."

Anger flares in Darkstar. Greencloud hits Golden-rogue.

"You will tell me everything about the Twolegplace master," Darkstar orders slowly, calming himself. A sneer twists itself onto Golden-rogue's face.

"Everything about the Twolegplace master," he echoes mockingly.

Fury rears inside the leader again, and he lashes out, leaving new marks on Golden-rogue's face. The tom made no move, except to lash his tail once.

"Kill me or release me," Golden-rogue says viciously. "I will answer no questions, so do not waste my time with talk."

"I will kill you," Darkstar hisses, and pads closer.

"Wilderin does not approve of you killing one of Galbatorin's cats."

Darkstar stops. "Are those names? Is the master of Twolegplace Galbatorin? And who is this Wilderin?"

"Kill me, and Wilderin and Galbatorin will punish you eternally in death."

"They are his StarClan, his religion," Foxcreek tells him.

"They will not. I will kill you now, to prove it!" Darkstar roars to the rogue.

"Then do it!" the rogue bellows. "Do it, coward, and know that I will be blessed with eternal happiness and be honored in the forests and cities of Botlin and Griejin in death!"

With a snarl, Darkstar plunges his claws into the rogue's throat. The rogue twitches, and dies.

He turns to see ThunderClan staring at him. He stares back, then says in a commanding voice, "We must make preparations. There is only one reason why they would be scouting our territory."

"They want war."

* * *

" _I'LL KILL THEM!_ " Tiger roars, spit flying as he rages among his den. " _I'LL SLAUGHTER THEM, I'LL DESTROY THEM, I'LL MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN! HOW DARE THEY TAKE LION!_ "

I shift my paws, waiting for Tiger to subside in his rage, only for me to stir him back up again with my news. Bee crouches down, ears flat, body shaking with sobs. She knows. She knows what happened to her first-born son.

Tiger rampages for several more minutes before finally calming down enough for me to approach him.

"What is it, Runner?" he snaps at me.

"I have two things to tell you," I say, figuring to go with the better first. "First, ThunderClan has finally realized that we mean to attack them. They are preparing themselves for invasion."

Tiger curses, but says, "It could not be avoided forever. And the second?"

I bite my lip, bracing myself. "Darkstar, you know, the leader of ThunderClan, has... He has..."

"What? What has he done?"

I take a deep breath, and spill it out in one quick word. "Killed."

"What?" Tiger stares at me in confusion.

"DarkstarkilledLionaftertryingtointerrogatehim."

"He what?" Tiger snarls loudly.

"Darkstar killed Lion." There, I had said it.

Tiger reacted the opposite of how I had expected him to. His legs began to shake, and a look of grief passed over his face. "Lion," he whispered. "Lion."

Tiger stumbles over to Bee, and presses his nose into her fur, continuing to whisper, "Lion. Lion."

"No," he rasped. "No! NO! LION! NO!"

I back out of his den, leaving Tiger and Bee to their grief. Leopard, Tiger's daughter, gives me a sad look, and hurries in to her father. Panther and Lynx, Leopard's littermates, followed. Blood and Death, Tiger's newest litter, born only seven moons ago, don't move, only watch their father's den sadly.

I turn my paws away from then, and head back to my den, where Almiya and Gerrima await me. Almiya's belly bulges with my kits. I tilt my head and touch noses with each of them.

"Who knew Tiger cared for his son so much?" I hear Gerrima whisper to Almiya.

"I sure didn't," Almiya whispers back.

 _Neither did I._

* * *

ThunderClan lies defeated. Only Darkstar remains defiant, and as I look upon the battlefield, I see Tiger padding up to him, hissing, claws unsheathes, teeth bared, a look of savagery in his eyes.

"You will die," Tiger growls. And he springs.

Darkstar meets him midair, and Tiger's cats crowd around to watch this duel of leaders. Darkstar cannot possibly win; he must know that, for even if by some miracle he beats Tiger, he must fight all of us.

Tiger and Darkstar exchange several blows. I watch as they do their deadly dance to some music hidden to my ears. Finally, it ends when Tiger pins Darkstar.

Tiger leans over Darkstar, and whispers something in his ear. I can't hear, but I know what he's saying.

" _This is for Lion._ "

And Tiger brings his claws slashing down on Darkstar's throat.

It's over. ThunderClan lost. Tiger is victorious.

* * *

"What's taking ThunderClan so long?!" a WindClan elder yowls.

"We may have to start the Gathering without Darkstar," Rockstar, leader of ShadowClan, meows to Firestar and Fishstar, leader of WindClan.

"Start now!" an impatient, impulsive, young RiverClan warrior cries.

Firestar glances down. The clearing quiets slightly. "Quiet, Streamclaw," he hisses at the warrior.

"We should start," Fishstar agrees, looking at Firestar.

Firestar hesitates, then nods. "Very well. RiverClan will go first."

"Agreed," Rockstar says.

Firestar rose gracefully, and as he did so, the cats of the Clans fell silent, gazing up at him with expectant eyes.

"We have two new elders, Lightwing and Wolfcreek." He pauses for a moment, nodding to the siblings, then continues. "We have one new apprentice, Rav—"

"I bring news from the master of Twolegplace." The voice rings over the leader's, clear and strong. Heads snap around to stare at a sleek, light brown rogue. Almost immediately after seeing him, eyes flicker towards a RiverClan warrior who looks almost identical.

The deputy of RiverClan steps forward, fur bristling, hostility flashing in his eyes. "Who are you?" he snarls.

"Yes, who are you?" echoes Rockstar.

"And what are you doing here? The island is for Clan cats only!" Firestar growls.

"You really are losing your touch, aren't you, Firestar?" I say, looking up at my former foster-father. He hisses in outrage. "I'm disappointed in you. And you too, Sparrowclaw," I add to the RiverClan deputy. "Rockstar... I wouldn't expect you to know me. But those in RiverClan should recognize me."

"Who are you?" Sparrowclaw repeats furiously.

"I am Runner, also known as Runningpaw of RiverClan." I wait, satisfaction flickering inside as I see Firestar, Sparrowclaw, and many others of RiverClan recoiling in shock.

"Begone!" Firestar yowls. "I banished you seasons ago."

"I wasn't done," I say coldly. "My leader warns you to surrender now, and leave this forest."

"Leave?" Fishstar echoes, eyes wide with shock and fury.

"Leave." I nod firmly. "Or else you will meet the same fate as ThunderClan."

Murmurs of shock and anger rippled through the clearing. "Same fate as ThunderClan?" WindClan's deputy repeats. "What did you do to them, you fox-heart?"

I nod to Thorn and Brick, standing nearby, hidden within the shadows. They step forward and heave a body into the clearing.

"Poppysong?" Willowtail, medicine cat of ShadowClan, gasps. "You coward! You killed a medicine cat?!"

The cats start forward, but my icy glare freezes them in their tracks. "I'm not alone," I warn them. I glance up at Firestar; then my gaze flickers to Falconfeather. My brother's eyes are dark and hardened by the hardships of life, just as mine are. Only, he hardened his through a much worse way than I did. Even after all this time, I will not betray him.

"Yes, Willowtail, I did indeed kill a medicine cat," I tell her, even though it wasn't me who dealt the blow. "There's more," I say to all the cats.

Snake and Blood move forward and drag with them a near-dead apprentice, six moons old, whom we almost beat to death for the Gathering.

They toss the apprentice contemptuously into the clearing. "If you want to know what happened to ThunderClan, ask him," I say, gesturing towards the young cat.

Firestar's dark eyes gleam as he bares his teeth at me. His muscles tense. Before he or any other cat can lunge at me, I flick my tail and turn away.

"You have one moon," I call over my shoulder. "If you have not left by then, my leader will attack."

I leave them standing there bristling, satisfaction pulsing beneath my pelt.

* * *

"We attack at moonhigh!" Tiger roars to his subjects. Currently dawn, I'm still tired. I stayed up late taking a walk with Almiya.

I look down at the crowd of cats gathered there, looking up at their leader with glowing admiration in their eyes, loyalty showing in every movement they make. I sit with my tail curled on my paws to the right of Tiger. Thistle and Snake rest beside me, eyes raking the cats for any sign of dissent.

A moon has passed, and spies report that the Clans have banded together to fight us off. I snort softly in disdain; they have no chance against us. Our plan is to meet them in WindClan territory and fight them there. The Clans are poisoned from within; they have traitors in their midst.

Tiger raises his tail for silence, and several burly cats, his enforcers, move among the cats, shoving them roughly and pointing up at their leader.

When every cat is silent, Tiger continues. "Meet here at sunset. Find your section leader. Cats of the Eastern Area, you'll be under Snake's command. Cats of the Western Area, Thistle will lead you." I already know who I'm going to lead. Tiger went over this with us before calling the meeting. "Cats who live in Blue House Circle and Takoma Park, follow Runner." Tiger went on to name the cats who would lead different sections of Twolegplace. Web, Thorn, Fox, Brick, and Rumble were all assigned their cats. Leopard, Lynx, and Panther were to be by Tiger's side. Blood and Death were going to help the younger and older cats to bring the wounded to a healer.

I zone out, and think of many things: Gerrima, the cat who had always stood by my side ever since I was banished from RiverClan. She's like a sister to me. I will always love her. But not as I love Almiya. My wonderful mate... I've never loved any cat more than her. Not even Lithefoot, my mother, my littermates, my brother Falconfeather, and most certainly not Firestar.

 _Firestar_. My lip curls in disgust at the thought of the RiverClan leader. He is blind to the cause of chaos within his Clan, but I will make him see. I was not the one who killed the three cats. I would never murder Robinpaw, my own sister. Nightfoot and Rabbitkit... Nightfoot was Lithefoot's sister, and Rabbitkit was her only kit, barely even a moon old. Did he really believe I was so cold-hearted that I would kill three cats that were precious to me?

"Cats who have questions, go to your assigned leader," Tiger concludes. I come to attention with a start. "Dismissed." I shrug; anything he said during the meeting I had already heard beforehand.

I climb to my paws and stretch as Tiger turns and pads into the shadows, heading for his den. I turn my head to survey the cats under my command. The cats of Blue House Circle and Takoma Park look nervous to be under my command. While I am well known across Twolegplace, I don't interact much with other cats. Many cats only know me because I'm one of Tiger's three senior warriors.

"Questions?" I ask loudly, leaping down from my box to stand in front of the Blue House Circle and Takoma Parkcats.

I see one tom open his mouth, only to falter as I look at him. He closes it and tries to shift away.

"You have a question," I say, watching him. "What is it?"

"W-where will we be attacking?" he asks nervously.

"We will attack the north and west flank of the Clan known as RiverClan," I answer. I smile slightly at the thought of it. "Be warned: there will be rivers in the way. But you'll know how to swim, don't you? After all, the pond is in the middle of the Circle. And Takoma Park has the river, just teeming with fish."

Heads bob in assent. "Good. Is that all, or are there still questions unanswered?"

"W-what time do we meet, again?"

I sigh. "Sunset."

After answering a few more questions, I dismiss them and go to my den so I can sleep more. After all, I have some cats that I need to get vengeance on.

* * *

RiverClan iss sound asleep when we arrived, except for a few guards that are swiftly dispatched. I walk among my old home, my paws slipping into paths that were familiar. I watch a few fish dart here and there, though most were asleep, and wander over to a tree in their territory. When I was an apprentice, I had climbed up to the top on a dare from Robinpaw, marking it with my claws. Ah, it was good to be back.

Finally, when Web's group arrive (he was attacking from the south side), I join the cats of Blue House Circle. The Takoma Park cats are to my right, positioned to strike from the north. My paws tingle with excitement. This was it. Tonight, the Clans would fall. Tonight, Tiger would rule the lake as well as Twolegplace. Tonight, I would get my home back.

We slide into the camp. Besides for the soft breathing of the cats, the quiet pads, and the low murmur of whispers, it is silent. Web moves to direct his cats into the dens, but I stop him with a look. Padding over to him, I mutter in his ear, "Save three for me: Firestar: a black tom with an orange face, Sparrowclaw: a dark brown tabby tom with especially long claws on one paw, and Falconfeather: a tom who looks just like me, only with longer fur."

Web nods and turns to his cats. I had already gone over it with my own. Just then, a shocked yowl sounds. A shadowy figure is standing just outside the apprentice den, staring with wide eyes at the cats. Instantly, I lunge forward and pin him down, planting a paw on his muzzle and pushing it into the dirt, but the damage is done.

Sparrowclaw, coincidentally, is the first one out, claws out and a murderous look on his face as he spotted me.

"Let go of my son," he snarls. I feel a thrill of delight. This cat was his son? Sparrowclaw's eyes flash with recognition. "Runningpaw."

"Sparrowclaw," I growl back simply. I call out sharply to a Blue House Circle cat. A she-cat leaps to my side, narrowing her eyes at Sparrowclaw. "Should I take care of him, Runner?"

I shake my head. "Hold this apprentice down, but don't hurt him unless you must." I flex my claws as she took my place. "I've got a score to settle with him." I narrow my eyes at the RiverClan deputy when his eyes spark with surprise. "I may follow Tiger, but I'm no rogue," I spit. "I have never murdered another cat in my life, and I never will." Killed in battle? Without a doubt. But straight-up murder is something both Tiger and I don't condone under any circumstances.

"Liar!" Sparrowclaw hisses. "What about Nightfoot, and her son, Rabbitkit, Runningpaw? What about Robinpaw?"

I curl my lip. "Do you really think I would kill any of those cats? Nightfoot was my father's sister, and she raised me when my mother died. Rabbitkit was one moon old, barely out of the nursery. And Robinpaw... she was my _sister!_ I loved her more than _anything_. I was devastated when she was murdered. I would never harm a hair on any of their pelts."

With that, I leap for Sparrowclaw. He rolls to one side, lashing out at me. I narrowly dodge and retaliate with a good-sized scratch on his muzzle. He hisses and backs up.

"If you didn't kill them, then who did?" he challenges.

"You'll find that out soon enough," I snarl back.

Lashing out, Sparrowclaw catches me on the ear, but I quickly bowl him over and pin him down. Despite all his skills, I have lost none of mine, and even gained some under Tiger's command. Raising my head, I summon two more of my cats.

"Keep him down and out of the fight," I order, "but don't kill him."

They nod, and I leave Sparrowclaw to search for Firestar or Falconfeather. My brother is already being restrained by one of Web's cats. As I looked around, I realized that the battle was mostly over. Most of the RiverClan cats lay dead, unconscious, or are held down. Only Firestar and a young warrior that I don't know are still fighting.

I pad forward until I was looking Firestar in the eye. "Firestar," I snarl coldly. Web appears by my side, watching the two cats carefully. "I've got the black tom," I growl to Web.

He nods, and leaps for the young warrior. I begin to circle Firestar, tail lashing. "Firestar. Do you still believe I committed those crimes?"

He understands instantly, his lips peeling back into a snarl. "Of course. Sparrowclaw saw you, Runningpaw. There's no hiding from the truth when that happens."

"It was night," I counter. "The night after the new moon. How could have Sparrowclaw seen enough to justify my exile?"

"Light tabby pelt, distinctive pale green eyes, slim build but broad shoulders." Firestar rattles off Sparrowclaw's observations. "And, it was what little moonlight there was." He narrows his eyes. "Tell me another cat that could have easily been mistaken for you."

I laugh without humor. "You really are fish-brained, aren't you, Firestar? You know, I used to think you were the wisest, cleverest, and strongest cat alive, for who else would be RiverClan's leader? But now I see that you're just an idiotic, fish-hearted, mange-pelted piece of fox dung."

He lets out a roar of fury, and leaps. Web has already taken care of his opponent, and he instructs the cats to gather in a circle around us and not to interfere with my fight. I'm glad. This is _my_ battle, _my_ foe to conquer.

Firestar is skilled and strong, and it takes a lot of effort and clever thinking to overwhelm him. When I was a part of RiverClan, it took him barely a fraction of his power to defeat me in our mock fights. Now, he's forced to use all of it to take me on.

Eventually, I manage to sink my teeth into his scruff and throw him bodily onto the ground. Before he recovers from the impact, I pin him down. With a flick of my tail, two cats come forward and take my place in holding him down.

I turn to face the cats. "Cats of Takoma Park, search the territory for any cowards or cats who happened to be on a walk. Bring them back here alive if you can, but dead if you can't."

They mutter among themselves and vanish from the camp. Web summons two of his cats. "Go find the other groups and bring reports of how they're doing."

With that it of the way, I return my attention to the reason why I wanted the three cats alive and conscious. My cats haul them in front of me and I stand before them, head raised proudly, paws planted firmly, eyes gleaming.

"Light tabby pelt, distinctive pale green eyes, slim build but broad shoulders," I quote, looking at Firestar. His dark eyes are narrowed in confusion. "You asked me what other cat could possibly look like me. Well, I'll give you an answer. _Falconfeather_."

Simultaneously, both Sparrowclaw and Firestar turn their heads to look at the tabby warrior. His face is twisted in a snarl, as he glares at me, his brother. His _little brother_.

"We're brothers," I continue. "I didn't betray him because of that. I simply stood there quickly and allowed myself to be driven from my home for my brother." I begin to pace in front of them. "The only difference in appearance between Falconfeather and I are how long our fur is. His is much longer and shaggier. Mine is more sleek and short."

"I see now that not turning him in was a mistake," I growl. "I did it because he was my brother. After much thought, though, I realized something. I was never a brother to him. Never. He considered me a Clanmate, no more. Furthermore, he had never shown any sign of caring for me."

"That's not true!" Falconfeather spits. His eyes blaze. "I once did. But now, I don't knew anymore."

"Yeah, you considered me your brother for one second after I was born," I sneer. All my pent-up rage and hate is breaking through. "Didn't matter to you what Robinpaw and I went through."

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Sparrowclaw breaks in, tail lashing.

"I told you earlier, I would never harm a hair on Nightfoot's pelt. She was Lithefoot's sister, and she raised me after my mother's death. She was my foster-mom, and a much better parent than you," I add to Firestar. His eyes burn at the comparison to his mate. "Rabbitkit, your son. He was one moon old. I would _never_ kill a cat, let alone a moon old kit. And Robinpaw was my very own sister. You know how close we were. Yet you forgot that when you banished me from RiverClan."

I pause, raking my gaze over the three cats. Sparrowclaw is the most thoughtful of them all, though he still looked furious. The fire in the RiverClan leader's eyes could have scorched the whole forest. But it is nothing compared to Falconfeather.

The horror in my brother's eyes is deeply overshadowed by the pure hatred that's there. I stare into his eyes with a cold fire, completely uncaring. Once I loved him, and though that love was shaky, it was enough for me to sacrifice my whole life for him. Now I don't give a fish-tail about him.

"Falconfeather had no relationship with any of the cats." I look into Sparrowclaw's and then Firestar's eyes. "He hated Nightfoot and blamed Robinpaw for killing our mother. As for Rabbitkit... we all know that he's ruthless and merciless enough to kill a kit. He did once; why not again?"

There's a long period of silence, finally broken by Sparrowclaw. "I-I think I understand. Runningpaw, I—"

"My name is Runner," I cut in. "And it doesn't matter anyway. It's in the past now, and I'm not joining RiverClan again. I follow Tiger now. He has led me to a better life. I'm most certainly not giving it up to follow you into exile."

Firestar's head raises sharply. " _Exile_?" he echoes.

"That's right. The lake belongs to Tiger now, and all living Clan cats are forbidden to enter their former territory. A select few can join us, but only with support from the inside. And I don't think many of you will have support." I begin to turn away. "I just wanted you to hear the truth." I hesitate, then add, "I know you think I would want to kill Falconfeather for what he's done, but that's not me. I am not a murderer. I am not a cat who seeks revenge. I am not Runningpaw of RiverClan. I am a cat who gives mercy. I am a cat who reveals the truth, a cat who will not stand for unfairness, a cat who gives out what cats deserve, no more, no less. I am Runner, follower of Tiger, warrior of the Twolegplace and lake. And that will never change."


	12. Castout

**TITLE:** Castout

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** It's time for Sproutkit to die. He's had six miserable moons of being inferior. Weak, cowardly, trouble-makers, PineClan has no room for cats like these. This time, there's no secret salvation waiting for Sproutkit, no rescue coming. Nothing awaits him but death.

 **WORD COUNT:** 2,393

* * *

 **IMPORTANT CHARACTERS** **: SPROUTKIT—** very small Flawed brown tom-kit

 **ICEKIT—** one-eyed Flawed white she-kit

* * *

Rootkit tilted his head at Sproutkit. Leafkit pounced on Rootkit and bowled him over, squeaking fiercely.

Rootkit easily tossed off the smaller kit and regained his paws. While Rootkit was huge for a kit his age, Leafkit lay on the smaller side. But Sproutkit was even tinier than Leafkit. He was one of the unwanted ones in PineClan. His Flaw was being too weak. He could never beat his littermates in mock-fights, and Branchkit, who was a full-moon younger than he was, ended up on top in a tussle they had.

Sunspot appeared in the nursery entrance. "Rootkit! Leafkit! Sproutkit!"

The three kits raced towards her. As Sproutkit passed the Disposers' Den, Grassclaw emerged. The wiry ginger tom had no qualms about killing off unwanted kits. Despite being on the smaller side, he was fierce, relentless, and quick.

Sproutkit glanced around and saw the other Disposer, Falcontalon. In terms of size, Falcontalon was the complete opposite of Grassclaw. While Grassclaw was smaller than most of the other cats, Falcontalon towered above them all. He was a broad-shouldered, thick-legged, sturdy, brown tom. He was the older of the two, by several moons. In fact, Grassclaw had been Falcontalon's apprentice.

"Sproutkit!" Sunspot called sharply.

Sproutkit turned and ran towards his mother. He had no father. Only Sunspot knew. _Probably a rogue or kittypet_ , he thought sourly. _Who else?_

Troutfoot, the medicine cat, was dedicated to his duties and would never take a mate. The Disposers were forbidden to take mates and have kits, so it would make sense if one of them were his father. It would explain why their father had never stepped forward. But it was laughable to even think of it. They were the cruelest cats in the Clan. Killing kits! Sproutkit's muzzle curled in hatred.

Icekit was sitting alone in the corner of the nursery when Sproutkit dashed in. Another of the rejected, her Flaw was having been born with only one eye. Sproutkit moved close to her, and laid his tail on her back.

Icekit looked up. "Hi, Sproutkit."

"Hey, Icekit."

"Hard to believe," she whispered, "that in two days, all we'll be is another dead, rejected kit."

Sproutkit twitched his ears. "I know. It was just our luck to be born like this. I wish there was another of us to help stay brave when... you know. They take us. But that's selfish thinking. Enough die already."

Since birth, death had been a reality, something drawing closer every day. Icekit was half-a-moon older than him, but they would die the same day.

Every six moons, the Disposers would take the Flawed kits into the forest, to their special place. There, they would kill them.

"Sproutkit!" Rootkit snarled in his ear. "Sunspot wants you asleep, now!"

Sproutkit resisted the urge to snap at his brother. Swallowing, he flicked his tail lightly over Icekit's ears, then turned and padded silently over to Sunspot. Her eyes glowed with love for him, but she had no power to stop him from being killed.

None did. Not even the leader's kits, if they had Flaws, could stay alive. So Sproutkit had no chance. None at all.

* * *

Falcontalon's huge shape loomed at the entrance to the nursery. His eyes were flickering with some emotion, as he tossed a thrush into Sunspot's nest. Leafkit and Rootkit leaped on it, eating hungrily.

"Today's your big day." His voice was flat and emotionless, as always. He turned his dark green eyes sharply to rest on Sproutkit. The small tom flattened his ears uneasily. "And today's the day you leave PineClan forever."

"Falcontalon." Sunspot's voice was brittle, like ice that would shatter the moment a cat stepped on it. She gazed at him coldly. "Come here to take Sproutkit early? Once, I thought you had a heart."

Falcontalon flicked his ears as he looked at the ginger she-cat. "I still do. I must repress it though, for the good of the Clan."

She glared at him, then silently brushed past to lick Sproutkit's ears. "It's almost time. You should eat something."

Sproutkit dragged himself over to the bird, and took a bite out of it. It had no flavor, and felt like dust in his mouth. He chewed slowly, then swallowed with some difficulty. Pushing himself away, he shook his head and left the thrush to his brothers.

Sunspot sighed, but didn't press him. She wrapped her tail around his shoulders and pulled him close, nuzzling the top of his head. Sproutkit leaned into her.

"Let all cats in camp gather to hear my words!"

Echostar's commanding yowl rang around the camp, bouncing off the stone walls. Sproutkit flattened his ears. It was time.

"I love you," Sunspot murmured in his ear. "Always remember that."

 _If you truly loved me, you would fight this._

Rootkit and Leafkit dashed out of the nursery, squealing excitedly. Falcontalon stepped aside to let them pass, then followed them out.

Sproutkit left the den, and settled down beside Icekit. The white she-cat glanced at him. "It's time," she muttered.

"It's time," he echoed hollowly.

When all the cats had gathered, Echostar continued. "Cats of PineClan, we have two new apprentices among us today. Rootkit, Leafkit, step forward."

His two brothers did so. They were very different looking. Rootkit was a huge dark brown tabby, with broad shoulders and very dark green eyes. Leafkit was a light brown, with white patches mottling his pelt and cloud-white paws and tail. Sproutkit looked away, but he could not block out the PineClan leader's voice.

"Rootkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Rootpaw. Yellowstorm, you are a strong, brave warrior. I hope that you will teach Rootpaw to be like you."

There was a brief pause, in which Sproutkit assumed that Rootpaw and Yellowstorm were touching noses. He didn't bother looking. What was the point? Soon, he would be dead, and none of this would matter. _I wonder if StarClan admits Flawed kits_. Then Echostar spoke again.

"Leafkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Leafpaw. Littleblaze, you faced the same challenges for being small as Leafpaw will face. I trust that you will guide him through it, and that Leafpaw will become the best warrior he can be."

"I won't let you down, Echostar," Littleblaze promised. There was another moment of silence, before the Clan broke into cheers.

"Rootpaw! Leafpaw! Rootpaw! Leafpaw!"

Jealousy surged beneath Sproutkit's pelt. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to be one of the Flawed kits? Feeling Icekit's pelt press against him, he relaxed a little, and leaned into her.

When the cries died away, Echostar began once more. This time, Sproutkit swallowed and finally looked up at the PineClan leader, fear roiling in his stomach.

"We have two unwanted kits that are to be disposed today," she announced. "Sproutkit, son of Sunspot"—her eyes flashed, for usually the father would be named as well—"and Icekit, daughter of Paleshadow and Windstream. Those two kits will be taken out by Falcontalon and Grassclaw." She motioned toward the two cats, although it was completely unnecessary. The whole ceremony was unnecessary. The entire Clan knew about it already. Tradition dictated it was done this way though, so the Clan put up with it. "Once they are out, they will be disposed of."

PineClan's leader nodded to her Disposers, and they padded up to the two kits. Sproutkit gazed up into Grassclaw's fierce eyes, terrified as the Disposer lifted him up roughly. Beside him, Icekit was carried by Falcontalon.

He twisted to look around at the Clan. They watched impassively. Rootpaw's and Leafpaw's gazes focused on him, indifferent. Sunspot watched with agony in her eyes next to the nursery. He felt a surge of bitterness toward his mother, despite everything she had done for him, all the love she had given him. _You say you truly love me, but true love means you'd die for them. Once, I would die for you, Sunspot. But no more._

He closed his eyes and silently said a prayer to StarClan. Not to survive, for that was impossible. Not even the noblest, most persuasive StarClan warrior could stop the Disposers. They were utterly cold and empty inside. No, the purpose of his prayer was to be granted entry into the stars.

 _Please, StarClan, please, let Icekit and I join you. I know we're Flawed, but we've done nothing wrong. Please. Just let us in._

There was no reply. Sproutkit expected none, but he had dared to hope anyways. _Even StarClan rejects the Flawed kits._

Grassclaw dropped him. Sproutkit's eyes shot open, and his paws scrabbled in the wet leaf mulch, searching for a place to grip. Grassclaw's pale eyes were stone, and his ginger fur was flat against his skin. He looked _bored_. Sproutkit's fur prickled. The tabby tom had dealt with over a dozen Flawed kits before. He was quick and efficient at his job, and was presumably skilled at catching kits that run away. Not that it would be very hard. His wiry body was built for speed, not strength.

Grassclaw bared pearl-white fangs, but his eyes contained no malice. He was simply doing his job. A job he was rather good at, might he add.

Sproutkit squeezed shut his eyes, a whimper escaping his lips. Then, cursing himself, he opened them and stared into his to-be-murderer's eyes. He would not die like a coward, curled into a ball. He would stand tall and proud. Grassclaw blinked, surprise flitting across his gaze. Then he went for the kill.

Despite himself, Sproutkit flinched, fully expecting to feel those sharp fangs piercing his neck, cutting through his skin like a paw through water. But no pain came. There was brown blur, and then Grassclaw was at the other side of the clearing—wrestling with Falcontalon.

Sproutkit gaped. He felt Icekit press up against him, and whispered, "What's happening?"

"I... don't know." Icekit's voice was puzzled. "One moment Falcontalon was looming over me, the next he was charging Grassclaw."

"Why—" Sproutkit was cut off by an outbreak of renewed snarling on the other side of the clearing.

"Traitor!" Grassclaw spat, his fur bushed out. Falcontalon stood two tail-lengths away, ready to pounce on his former apprentice. Despite his furious voice, there was a note of pain and curiosity in it. "Why would you betray PineClan? Why stop being a Disposer now?"

Falcontalon flicked his tail, narrowing his eyes. "I stopped truly being a Disposer the moment I gave my heart to my mate."

Sproutkit stared at him. _Mate?_ He exchanged shocked looks with Icekit. "Mate?" she whispered. "When did Falcontalon have a mate?"

Grassclaw lashed his tail. "I thought you got over that silly crush, Falcontalon!" he snarled.

Falcontalon's eyes flickered toward Sproutkit and Icekit. "I will not let you harm one hair on my son's pelt," he hissed.

 _Son?_ Sproutkit's eyes widened further. Falcontalon had a son! He couldn't! He was a Disposer!

Grassclaw growled lowly. "Sproutkit is no son of yours, Falcontalon. His only parent is Sunspot, just as it should be. He is a Flawed kit, and must die for the good of PineClan!"

Falcontalon took a step forward, his eyes slits. "He is my son!" he roared. "And I would die so he could live!"

"Falcontalon's your father?" Icekit whispered in his ears. Sproutkit nodded mutely, shocked. "Did you know?"

He shook his head as Grassclaw bared his fangs, flashing pearly white in the sun. "If he is your son, Falcontalon, then he is the kit of a Disposer, and thus must be killed, for Sproutkit is against the Code."

"I won't let you kill him," Falcontalon snarled firmly, pinning his ears back.

With a loud yowl, Grassclaw launched himself at his former mentor. They rolled across the clearing, hissing and spitting. Sproutkit and Icekit stared at the duo, unsure as to whether they should run or not.

Then Falcontalon threw Grassclaw to the ground and turned to the two kits. Blood gushed from a wound in his throat. "Run!" he growled. "Get far away from here and never return!"

That settled it. Icekit tugged at Sproutkit and the two kits began to stumble away. Sproutkit chanced a look back and saw that Grassclaw was on his paws again, his fur soaked with blood, staggering as he swiped at his foe. Falcontalon looked unsteady on his paws as he charged forward toward Grassclaw.

Even Sproutkit could see, young as he was, that neither one of them would survive the night, no matter who won. Swallowing, Sproutkit ran after Icekit. He didn't look back.

* * *

Tree stared down at the cats bustling about. Beside him stood Frozen, her one eye unwavering as she watched the two Disposers: Finchfoot, daughter of Rootstep and Silverflower, daughter of Littleblaze. Echostar was standing with Leafwind, her deputy.

"I remember when I was young," spoke Tree. Frozen glanced at her mate. "Before I knew I was Flawed. I would run around camp, playing with Rootstep and Leafwind, bothering the elders, doing whatever popped into my head. When we had mock-fights, Rootstep and Leafwind would always win, but I didn't think much of it. Until I overheard Sunspot telling Paleshadow about how she was going to miss me, about how—"

"Tree," Frozen interrupted. "I've heard all this before. Why are you telling me again?"

Tree shrugged. "Nostalgia, I guess. Memories of when I was young, without a care in the world. Before I knew I was Flawed. But"—he pressed his muzzle into her shoulder—"I'm glad it turned out this way. I have a purpose in life, I know that I'm going to do good in this world, and I have the most perfect mate and kits."

Frozen purred and leaned into him for a moment, then drew away. "We should go, before we're found. We've done our job."

Tree nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's time to return to the Clan."


	13. Spider in the Water

**TITLE:** Spider in the Water

 **FANDOM:** _Warriors (book series)_

 **SUMMARY:** He could feel the water rushing around his legs. He could hear his mentor's voice in his head. It's just like running, only in water. He could remember the feel of water closing over his head as a kit, taste it in his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he flung himself forward into the water. His paws churned, and he felt himself being lifted up. A grin split his face. He was swimming!

 **WORD COUNT:** 790

* * *

Spider Paw had never been more afraid in his life.

Okay, that was a lie. He had once been more afraid than he was now. But that was when he thought he was about to die, so that didn't count.

Riverstar sat nearby, his silver-gray fur sleek and smooth, his green eyes calm and steady. Dew, his assigned mentor, stood beside her leader. As he glanced her way, Dew gave him an encouraging nod.

"Remember, Spider Paw," she reminded him. "It's just like running, only in water. And you can run, can't you?"

Spider Paw swallowed, staring at the water. Though the river was calm at the moment, he couldn't shake the memory of the wave, the feeling of water gushing in.

"You can do this, Spider Paw," meowed Riverstar, his steady, calm voice soothing.

Lingering for one more moment, Spider Paw waded into the river, shivering at the touch of the cold water against his belly fur. Fear crashed into the edges of his willpower and he felt it beginning to flood his mind. He yelped as he felt his paws slipping out from under him, his muzzle falling forward with a splash into the water. The river began to sweep him away and he flailed, trying to find his footing and failing.

Then he blinked and found he had never moved. Only a second had passed; Spider Paw was still standing chest-deep in the river, Dew and Riverstar were still sitting patiently on the bank.

Spider Paw loitered there for a moment, still half-lost in his terrifying memories. He shook his head violently to dispel the dark cloud that they cast about him. He had been fishing on the bank for over a moon now, and he had even stood in the water with his belly fur just getting their tips wet. He should be ready for this.

 _Mother, why did you choose me for RiverClan?_ he wondered silently, thinking of Moth Flight, the WindClan medicine cat. _Why not Blue Whisker or Honey Pelt? They weren't the least bit afraid of the water._

"Whenever you're ready, Spider Paw," Dew called, an impatient tone edging her voice now.

Spider Paw took a deep breath and recalled his mentor's words— _it's just like running, only in water_ —one last time. Then he flung himself forward into the water, diving into the deeper middle area of the river. The coldness almost made him gasp, but he stopped just in time. Flailing his paws, he surfaced and gasped before sinking back under. He twisted underwater, trying to turn himself upright, feeling panic beginning to seize him.

Kicking his hind legs, his muzzle broke the surface. Spider Paw tipped his head back and drew in huge lungfuls of air. He churned his paws wildly, just managing to stay above the water.

"That's it," Dew encouraged. Spider Paw flinched in surprise; he had not realized she had joined him in the water. "Keep moving your paws. You're getting it."

Spider Paw spared a glance at his mentor and saw that her paws were moving steadily through the water.

"Keep your lungs full of air," Riverstar called from where he sat on the riverbank. "That'll help you float above the water."

Spider Paw gulped down large masses of air, and he felt himself being lifted up in response. He suddenly felt calm, in control. The memory of the river as a kit was forgotten now, lost in the flood of delight. A grin split his face. He was swimming!

Feeling playful, Spider Paw flicked water at Dew. The small action broke his concentration, and his muzzle briefly dipped under the water, before he managed to regain his rhythm.

"Careful now," Dew warned. "You have to make swimming instinctual, so that you can do other things while swimming, such as fishing or playing with friends or even fighting."

Spider Paw nodded. The two swam for a little while more, Dew teaching him how to swim stealthily. When they finally padded out onto the bank, where Riverstar still waited, now with a fish at his paws. He pawed it toward them.

"Thought you might be hungry," he meowed.

"Thanks," Spider Paw mumbled. Dew echoed him, and both cats crouched down to eat.

"So, Spider Paw, what did you think of swimming?" Riverstar asked, fixing his eyes on the young tom.

"It was a bit scary at first," Spider Paw admitted.

"And now?" Dew meowed.

Spider Paw smiled and lifted his tail. While he still harbored a fear of the river, now it was overshadowed by how fun and calm the river was at the moment. "Now, I think I'd do it again."


End file.
